Berserk and Kwamis: The Arc of the Black Swordsman
by Dim95
Summary: The Kwamis, star beings were attracted to a medieval world by an unknown force. There they will have to survive the demons known as Apostles while they have to count the help of Guts the Black Swordsman, who seeks revenge against the God Hand and his Apostles. This is set only in the Arc of the Black Swordsman.
1. Chapter 1

**Well folks, here I bring you a story that is set in the Arc of the Black Swordsman, but with the Kwamis of Miraculous Ladybug in the history of Guts.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The night was cold and the moonlight illuminated the night forest with its glowing warmth.

In a cave, the sound of the panting of lust impregnated the cave with the moan of a woman. The shadows were plastered on the stone walls, showing how a naked man was making love on top of the woman.

The woman, who moans constantly, begins to transform into a horrifying creature, opening its jaws full of razor-sharp teeth.

"You've fallen into the trap!" The creature responded to the human, licking the man's face with his long sticky tongue. "As long as you sit in heaven, you will fall to hell!"

The creature was ready to devour him, but his right hand grabbed his head hard, while his metal arm buried it in his mouth. The man's smile became sadistic, while his right eye flashed a glint of malice, as if he already knew that the trap was going to occur.

"Look what I have for you"

The sound of firing flying the flesh of the creature was heard with resonance in the cave, then it was muffled by a deep sepulchral silence.

Outside, the man wore a dark shirt with a gun belt with throwing knives, two breastplates covered his shoulders and a dark cloak covered his entire body, revealing the hilt of his sword on his back. He had a linear scar that crossed the bridge of his nose. His left eye was closed, the result of some accident, and black hair bristling. It measured around 1'91.

The man walked towards the forested regions, leaving behind the dead body of the creature.

With the sun setting in the sky, the man came to a walled city that was located on a meadow with trails and views towards the mountains and hills. The man went through the open doors that led into the city. In it, the wagons came and went, carrying with them some hay or food, but what caught the man's attention; It was a wagon that several young women, including some girls, were locked in an iron cage.

The man watched as the wagon with the locked women went by the entrance of the city, while it continued its course towards a tavern.

The tavern was crowded with people sitting at their respective tables; chatting and drinking beer to taste. At one of the tables, a robust and bald man, along with the rest of his band were sitting, watching as the stout bald one tries to hit the knife with one ... rather two: the first was an elf with fairy wings , and the other, a kind of fantasy being with a small red body and a large head, with black spots and indigo blue eyes.

One of the gang of thugs scoffed at the awful right of the stout bald man.

"Oh, you missed him"

"Damn!". The stout bald man said in frustration.

The two fantasy creatures kept panting from attempts to dodge the knives.

The stout bald pointed them out.

"If you two do not stop moving, then I can hit you"

In one of the chairs, a citizen asked his partner.

"Poor creatures." He said in a solemn tone.

"There is nothing we can do". Answered his partner. "Even the mayor can not do anything against the men of Koka Castle, it's better not to get involved"

The door of the tavern opened and the man in the black cloak entered. He walked to the bar and gave the bartender a coin.

"I think I'm going to break some things." He spoke in a dry and serious tone. Searching under his cloak, he pulled out a crossbow with a drawer where the arrows and a crank were placed.

The elf's scream of frustration caught his mate's attention.

"Free me, you imbecile, why do not you untie me? I'll bite your veins!"

"Puck!" His female companion told the tied elf. "I think it's not the time to lose your sanity, just make it worse!"

"I do not care about that, I just want to kill him"

"We would if Plagg were here!"

"Hehehe." The stout bald man laughed at the situation between the two magical beings. "I'm going to put those words behind their throats, do not move!"

Before he was ready to throw the knife, an arrow pierced his head, driving him hard into a wooden pillar.

The scene left Puck and his partner speechless. The rest of the gang of thugs were surprised.

Before some could speak, a hail of arrows shot out at them, killing two and leaving only alive. The arrow hit him in the nose, letting out a scream of pain. The man walked calmly towards the wounded bully. With his left hand, he grasped the arrowhead harshly, making the bully moan in pain again.

"You are one of the thugs of Koka Castle, right?" The man answered with serious sarcasm in his words.

The bully was trembling without saying anything. The man simply smashed the bully's face against the table, making him scream.

"Answer back"

"Yes sir..."

"Well, then I guess you can deliver this message to your boss for me"

"W-what message?"

"Tell him the Black Swordsman has arrived, it's all"

"The Black Swordsman ..." the thug stuttered.

A bully with a sword was coming up behind the Black Swordsman slowly.

"Behind you!" Both magical beings shouted to prevent it.

The Black Swordsman, noticing, grabbed with both hands the hilt of his sword. In just a minute, the bully's body parted in two, bathing the tavern room with blood. All customers were stunned and stupefied, including the two magical beings. It was too big to call it a sword. Too big, thick, heavy and rough. It looked more like a piece of iron.

The Black Swordsman kept his huge sword.

"I'm counting on you," he replied to the bully, walking towards the door of the tavern.

"Uh, excuse me, Hey, wait, do not leave us here!" Puck shouted to get his attention, he ignored her.

In the streets of the city, the Black Swordsman walked straight towards the exit, without noticing that the two magical creatures followed him, accompanied by one more; A black cat with a huge head and green eyes.

"Hey! Hey wait!" Puck tried to stop him, but he went on like that.

"Listen, if you're going to save someone, do not just leave him tied up like that! You're supposed to finish doing it, you know?" Puck tried to reason with him, but he ignored it.

Plagg, who woke up after eating cheese and bread in the tavern, and having listened to Tikki and Puck about this man who defeated those thugs, was something surreal. His feline gaze focused on the hilt of the sword of the Black Swordsman, but in addition, he could feel something dark emanate from the object, but the flying cat did not ignore him and began to ask:

"So, it's that sword that Tikki and Puck were talking about, I imagine how many forces you have to use to hold it, are you sure you do not get tired of grabbing it? I imagine cutting it to a huge slice of cheese"

"Plagg!" Tikki replied.

"What ?! It would not be such a bad idea"

There was no word from the Black Swordsman, just silence.

"Oh, yes, I'm Puck, and they're Tikki and Plagg, nice to meet you!"

Puck decided to tell the Black Swordsman everything.

"Hey, I was traveling with a group of itinerant artists, but we were attacked by those thugs, and from then on they locked me in a pajera and dunked me in a bottle of wine. It's a miracle that I'm still alive, that's for sure! As for Tikki and Plagg, they are Kwamis who came to this place because they were guided by a strange disturbance that happened, according to them, their other friends disappeared, but I am sure that they will soon be reunited with their lost friends "

It was Tikki's turn to tell her about the situation in the city.

"The town was attacked several times, but the mayor made a deal with these thugs, and in exchange for a tribute, they promised that they would leave the city in peace, and that they would not attack again, but after that intervention, I suppose everything will return to start again"

Now it was Puck's turn.

"If I were you, I would leave the city quickly, I mean, if they catch you, they'll tear you to pieces"

"And not just the thugs." Plagg entered the conversation. "Now that the mayor has a pact with them, even the city guards ..." Plagg was sitting on the shoulder of the Black Swordsman, was pushed by his healthy hand.

"Au! That hurt! Why did you do that ?!" He answered the Kwami of the black cat.

The Black Swordsman's gaze was cold and steel.

"Do not touch me," he said in a serious voice. "I will crush you"

"What's wrong with you ?! A person shows you some concern, and you respond with that aggressive attitude you have!"

The dispute was interrupted by the arrival of several guards outside the exit. All the crossbows were aimed at him, ready to fire in case he makes a move.

"See, I told you, well, see you" Puck and the two Kwamis flew out, leaving only the Black Swordsman at the mercy of the city guard.

The Black Swordsman frowned. ' _Damn_ '

After being arrested, he was sent to the mayor's castle. He was stripped of his equipment and sent to the torture chamber, where he was imprisoned and beaten incessantly several times with the torturer's whip: an obese and bald man, who held a whip in his left hand, was tired and covered in sweat. He tried several times to make him cry out in pain, but he did not.

After being arrested, he was sent to the mayor's castle. He was stripped of his equipment and sent to the torture chamber, where he was imprisoned and beaten incessantly several times with the torturer's whip: an obese and bald man, who held a whip in his left hand, was tired and covered in sweat. He tried several times to make him cry out in pain, but he did not.

"You're a tough bastard, you know that?" The torturer responded to the Black Swordsman, who was subject to two shackles in the air. The marks of lashes and scrapes on his toned body made his blood run down his body full of scratches, but he refused to say a word.

"Can you even make a sound? Eh?!"

The only response was a spit of blood on his face.

The torturer became fury.

"Bastard!" He was ready to whip him again, but was stopped by the arrival of the mayor and his two bodyguards in armor, each holding a halberd.

"Stop! Enough for today" said the elderly mayor, walking directly and looking at the Black Swordsman fixedly.

The mayor looked at the tools belonging to the Black Swordsman, placed on a tray.

"All those weapons, do they belong to this man?"

"Yes, Mr. Mayor, they are enough weapons to start their own war." Cursed madman "The torturer replied looking at the Black Swordsman.

"You ... are you a mercenary?" The mayor spoke, trying to obtain information from the stranger, but he did not speak.

The mayor began to tremble, he knew perfectly well that the invasion was repeated again.

"Unknown stranger in these places ... you've done something terrible ... Do you have any idea what you've done ?! Because you killed those men ... this city will be destroyed!"

For the first time, the man decided to answer him, but in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you telling me that those guards standing there are scarecrows?

The first guard with the halberd in his hand walked towards the Black Swordsman, but the mayor stopped him.

"You have no idea how terrifying he is, the leader of those men ..." The mere image of remembering him terrified him. "He, that thing, is beyond the human, it's something horrible, and incomprehensible! A creature from the very depths of the abyss!" The mayor walked from one place to another, nervousness seized him. "No one can kill him, at least no human"

"I see, then that's why you made that dirty deal with him, huh?"

The mayor's hand grabbed the man's neck.

"And you could understand, a wandering wanderer like you"

"I get it"

The mayor could see how the man's voice became somber as he spoke.

"I know all about that, like that monster eats human flesh, I know it very well"

The mayor, the two guards, and the torturer paled. The man continued speaking:

"And I know you continue to provide her"food". When I passed through the city gates, that women's and children's carriage."

Nerves and stress took over the mayor.

"I ... I am the mayor! My duty is to protect my people!"

An arrogant smile appeared on the man's lips.

" _Protect my people?_ Do not you mean yourself? "

"Your...!" A strong pain caused the mayor to fall, the first and the second guard advanced towards him and helped him to get up.

"Do it! You can torture everything you want, I do not care, but do not kill it! I have to give it to the men of Koka Castle alive"

The torturer raised an iron stick with the hot tip by the flames of the cauldron, causing them to make contact with the man's ribs, but the man let out a loud moan.

"Pre-prepare my carriage immediately, I will have to go to Koka Castle myself, and beg forgiveness"

* * *

In the luxurious dining room of Koka Castle, the Baron was enjoying dinner, but was interrupted by the arrival of one of his subordinates. The Baron was interested in what happened in the city.

"The Black Swordsman, you say?"

"Yes, Baron" replied the bully with the bandaged nose, on his knees before the Baron. "He has a sword bigger than him, he split Dean in half with a single blow, he's dressed in black and has a fake iron arm, he looks quite dark"

' _It could be him_?' The Baron thought, as he took a bite of his lunch.

The dining room door opened and one of his soldiers responded respectfully:

"My Lord"

"What happens?"

"That bastard, the mayor, is waiting at the door of the castle, he requests a hearing with you about the recent incident"

"I see" He sipped the wine glass and made me let him in.

A minute later, the mayor entered the dining room, along with two of the Baron's subordinates.

"It's been a while, mayor, it's good of you to come," the Baron replied politely to his guest.

"Your Honor, I have come to apologize for the recent transgression, it was the offense of a stranger who is unknown to us, there is no connection with any of the citizens"

The Baron laughed at the report made by the mayor, while holding the fork in the flesh and breaking it with the knife; his fingers were long and with sharp nails.

The mayor swallowed, but continued to come to a conclusion.

"I will give him twice as many prisoners and gold from now on, so please ..."

"You look haggard." The Baron's teeth formed into a smile, making his teeth gleam in the candlelight, giving tiny tiny flashes, as if they were sharp. As for his eyes, they were resplendent like those of a snake.

He pointed with the fork that had a piece of his dinner.

"Unlike before, now you're worried about your own skin, are not you, are not you, mayor?"

Using the fork as resoltera, he threw his dinner directly to the mayor, making him pick it up. When the mayor looked at the object, he was horrified, it was a human ear.

The Baron got up.

"Gold, prisoners ... I do not care about that kind of thing"

The mayor, in panic, watched as the Baron walked towards his armor; made with pieces similar to a snake, without forgetting its helmet in the form of a head of cobra.

"All I want is to see humans burning in an apocalypse, trying to escape, all I want is to hear the sounds of bones breaking, crushed under the hooves of horses!" The Baron's face was clearly visible; A sadistic expression with an immensity thirst for blood took over his facial expressions, his eyes flashed a malicious glint. "I do not need a reason, not at all!"

The Baron's subordinates seized the mayor, without letting him escape. The mayor, in a panic, tried to express what was happening.

"What are you doing ?! Let me go ?! Let me go! My lord! My lord!" His screams that let him out were heard in the corridors, until he lost himself.

"The Black Swordsman" He repeated those words again like a song. It was time to face that human who hunts the Apostles.

A dark laugh took over the whole castle.

* * *

After going through several tortures. The Black Swordsman was thrown into a cell with stone walls and a cold floor. There was hay and a puddle of water or, more likely, urine.

The man tried to move, but his body did not respond, he felt as if he had a ton of cement on top. He grimaced.

Looking at the corner where the hay was, he found what it looked like, a mutated fetus, something completely horrible.

' _You again_ '. The Black Swordsman clenched his teeth furiously.

The fetus, seeing the man without moving, and only shook his head and cursed, began to approach him.

"Keep away!" He shouted at her to stop, but the fetus moved without paying attention. "I told you not to approach!"

The sound of something falling on the water or urine caught his attention. As he watched, he realized that it was Puck, along with Plagg and Tikki, there were also two others who were the same height as the two Kwamis; One purple with butterfly wings and the other green with a turtle shell.

"It seems that my damn luck is getting worse," the man thought bitterly.

"What a fright you've given me!" Plagg responded, spitting the watery liquid. "It's your fault that I fell!"

"They're from the tavern." The man looked at the two new Kwamis. "And it seems they met one of you"

"What a plague, will they be angry?" Puck smelled the liquid.

"So it seems." Tikki wrinkled her nose.

"Disgust!" Plagg announced.

"This place is terrifying," replied the nervous Butterfly Kwami. "The feeling of sadness and loneliness is felt in this place."

"Come on, Nooroo!" It was animated by the Kwami turtle. "You do not have to put that humor, we've come to save this human for saving Tikki and Puck!"

"You're right, Wayzz!" Nooroo formed a friendly smile to lighten the mood.

The Black Swordsman turned to focus on the direction of the fetus, but it disappeared, it had disappeared. He leaned his head against the stone floor and moaned.

"Have you been tortured? You look very bad," Plagg observed. "But do not worry, I've stolen the keys to the jailer"

The elf and the four Kwamis looked at the scarred body of the Black Swordsman.

"It's a pity to see you, you're full of wounds, this has happened to you for ignoring me," Puck said.

"Why did you come?" I wanted to meet the Black Swordsman.

"For having helped us in the tavern," Tikki said with a sincere smile.

"Good." Puck walked toward the open wounds. "Let me see what I can do ..."

"Do not touch me!" The man shouted angrily, making the elf wobble, even putting the Kwamis surprised and frightened.

"I told them before they touched me!" He growled like a rabid dog.

"It will be silly, it would not be bad for you" Puck frowned.

"For!" Before the man could throw another blasphemous, he could see with his only good eye, as bright, dust-like orbs emerged from the elf's wings. He could feel his wounds closing, feeling healthy and regaining his strength.

"Elves have many different powers, elves can heal wounds, feel people's feelings, and even bring happiness," said one of the artists with whom I was traveling, but those bandits killed them "

' _So, this must be the elf that Judeau told me_ '

"We, the Kwamis too" Wayzz entered the conversation wisely. "We are beings that have existed when the universe was created, all Kwamis are made based on abstract ideas and emotions, each one of us is those representations, such as joy, happiness, beauty, and all those ideas that defined us In our creation, for the rest of our life, we have traveled throughout the universe, visiting world in world in the Galaxy, but, we feel a strange disturbance in reality, as if something had emerged from the darkness to cause a kind of -balance in the universal decided to look for the source of that disturbance, when we descended to your world, we felt as if something did not want us to not be here, then we got lost "

The Black Swordsman stood still at Wayzz's explanation. ' _Well, now this is weird. In all my life hunting the Apostles, I never believed that there were these bugs that could be a danger to the Hand of God. The mention of a disturbance in reality, I think it speaks of the eclipse when the Apostles and the four members of the Hand_ '

"By the way, what is your name?" Puck wanted to know, including the Kwamis, the name of the Black Swordsman.

"Guts" commented the man in a dry tone.

Plagg noticed the strange mark the man had on his neck. By flying over him and lying down without being afraid of being hit, he looked closer; It had the shape of a diamond, but without joining both lines, it was tattooed on his flesh. Plagg could feel the dark energy that that mark took off.

"Eh, excuse me, Mr. Guts, could you tell me that mark you wear on your neck?" That comment by Plagg caught the attention of the elf and the three Kwamis. The flying fantasy beings looked curiously at the tattoo engraved on the man's neck.

Guts got up from the floor and leaned against the wall, touching the mark on his neck. He had a somber look, making the elf and the Kwamis feel tense.

"The Mark: It's the Mark"

With enough curiosity, Puck decided to ask with a childlike tone and curiosity:

"The Mark, what is that, why do you have it, who put it on you?"

"Puck!" Tikki caught his attention. "I think it's better to stop asking so many questions, you're causing Mr. Guts to be bothering you"

"I just know what I can say," Wayzz interjected, "I think the Mark is responsible for pumping a kind of dark energy, is not it?"

A spooky smile formed at the corners of Guts.

"You're right." He looked at the bars above, where he had the view of the city out, letting the evening light come in. "He will come to kill me, and will destroy the city to the ground"

"Hey!" The magical beings asked confused and began to think. Plagg was the first to ask.

"Are you talking about the Koka Castle types?" Plagg thought the words he said in front of Guts whether they were true or not, but judging by the somber look of the Black Swordsman, the Kwamis and the elf knew immediately that he was right.

Puck was in a panic.

"And you ... will you let the citizens die to fulfill your plan?" The elf could not imagine the horror that is about to happen.

Guts smile turned dark and arrogant.

"That does not matter to me" Those words perplexed the Kwamis and the elf. "The only thing that interests me is to kill the leader of that castle, I do not care what happens to the citizens"

The sharp words made Puck shiver. The Kwamis went to the elf to help him. Guts proceeded as if nothing.

"People die in the midst of the battles of others are weak destined to perish"

' _I feel his anger. It burns my chest_. 'Puck moaned in pain at the negative emotions of the Black Swordsman, even the Kwamis felt them too.

"If you can not defend yourself, it's best to die." Guts's tone was cold.

' _Fury? No, it's more than that,_ ' Puck thought as he tried not to fall over because of the weight of negative emotions. ' _Fury, sadness, fear ... What will be the reason for these dark emotions_?' Puck decided to ask him a question.

"Then ... Why did you save us?"

The Kwamis also wanted the answer.

Guts instead let out a laugh, as if that elf's response was some kind of joke.

"Silly, but what do you say, why would anyone bother saving bugs like you?"

Puck shot out and hit Guts' jaw, making him wince. As he turned his angry gaze to the elf, he saw that he was on the bars, along with the four Kwamis. The elf's face was wrapped in tears, deciding to fly outwards, accompanied by the Kwamis.

"Stupid bugs!" Guts spat. He walked to the door of his cell and leaned with his healthy hand. When he knocked on the door, he was surprised that it was open. Surely they were those magical beings.

Guts felt a pain in his neck, in the place where the Mark was.

Seeing his fingers covered by the blood that flowed from the Mark, a dark smile widened in his face.

"It's coming towards here"

* * *

The night was stained by the embers of the houses, stalls and other buildings engulfed in flames.

"It's awful." Puck and the Kwamis watched in horror as the Koka Castle thugs burned the houses mercilessly.

In the streets, the bodies of murdered men and women covered the ground, while a cavalry of bandits began walking, stepping on the corpses of the deceased.

The city guard began to flee from the bandits on horseback, without one of them resisting or trying to stand up. On the Baron's halberd, a boy's torso was stuck with only his head and left arm. The Baron enjoyed the blood of the human torso, drinking it like a wine.

Puck and the Kwamis did not stop trembling from seeing the Baron drinking the blood of his victim. It was horrible to watch.

' _He is not human_!' Was the thought of the elf and the four Kwamis staring in horror at the Baron, drinking the blood of his victim as if it were wine.

"Ahead!" The Baron announced wearing his battle armor to his soldiers. "Burn it all!"

When the cavalry of the bandits of the Baron went ahead to destroy the other houses, Guts came out of a pile of corpses and began to shoot arrows against the bandits of the Baron. Some stopped as Guts killed the Baron's soldiers.

A soldier riding a horse rode to Guts, only to be split in two along with his horse. The soldiers were shocked to see such a sword that Guts carried; it was something that no human being can sustain.

' _It's ... It's very strong_!', The Kwamis and Puck thought surprised.

The Baron was ahead of him.

"You are the so-called Black Swordsman who has been hunting us the Apostles?"

Guts began to reload arrows and began firing at the Baron, who fell from his horse, but stood up as if nothing, with four arrows in the face of his helmet. Guts fired again, causing him to back off and enter a local. When Guts walked towards the entrance, a reptile tail threw him against the street.

"Guts!" The Kwamis and Pcuk shouted.

In the room, two orbs shone in the darkness, while listening to the words of the Baron.

"It's useless." The half-hidden face of the Baron appeared beneath the orbs. "No matter how many arrows you shoot at me ..." The true form of the Baron's body came out of the darkness. It was a quadruped reptile with green scales and a long neck with a cobra head. In its jaws, the Baron's head was like a tongue. "I'm going to devour you! I'm going to eat you!"

"It's ... it's a monster!" The bandits decided to flee from the scene, horrified as their boss was a reptilian monster disguised as a human. The Kwamis and Puck did not stop screaming for the true monstrous form of the Baron.

Before Guts could stop to fight, a sharp blow from the Baron's tail smashed him against the wall of a local, causing him to spit blood. Then came another blow, leaving him face to face with the dirt floor. Moaning, and still alive, the Black Swordsman tried to get up weakly, after surviving twice, which would be impossible for a human being to survive.

Puck and the Kwamis did not stop panicking.

"Heh ... are you still alive?" The Baron was surprised by the strength of the human. "A normal human would have already burst his guts with the first blow" The Baron raised his tail, ready to give the final blow. "But this is the end!"

The tail crashed against Guts' body, causing blood to flow out of his mouth. I was inert, I could not move.

"Guts!" Puck and the Kwamis screamed in terror.

The Baron picked up Guts and held him to his jaws.

"Humans are fragile creatures, they only serve as food to fill our stomachs, nothing but food" The Baron was ready to devour the Black Swordsman, but it was Guts' metallic hand that put him in front of his face.

"What?!"

The iron hand came down and revealed a cannon. With the rope in his mouth, he pulled it. The explosion mutilated half of the Baron's face, dropping Guts. He grabbed his huge sword from the ground, and, with both hands on the hilt, cut the Baron in half; separating the upper half from the lower half, spreading the entrails and blood to the ground.

With a maniacal smile, Guts walked towards what was left of the Baron. He crushed the reptile's mouth with his boot and started shooting arrows. The Baron implored him to stop, but Guts continued to do so.

"You did not say that it did not matter how many arrows you shot?" It must be hard, it seems that it will cost you a lot to die "Guts's expression was cruel with a touch of sarcasm." It is true that humans are weak and that we die easily. But no matter how weak we are, no matter how much pain we feel, we still do everything possible to survive ... What about you if I show you a little of that pain too? "The shots continued

"You did not say that it did not matter how many arrows you shot?" It must be hard, it seems that it will cost you a lot to die "Guts's expression was cruel with a touch of sarcasm." It is true that humans are weak and that we die easily. But no matter how weak we are, no matter how much pain we feel, we still do our best to survive ... What about you if I show you a little of that pain too? "The gunfire continued, causing all the destruction to take place. I'll listen to the Baron's agonizing cries. "Puck and the Kwamis kept shivering from the scene.

"Who are you?" The Baron's eyes remained fixed on the Mark of the neck of Guts. "That is the Mark of Sacrifice! You ...!"

"The God Hand" Guts cut him coldly. "Where are the five members of the God Hand?"

"Th ... That ... It's ...!" An arrow pierced his eye, he cried out in agony. "I do not know ... I do not know where they are! The Apostles do not know his whereabouts ... I swear it"

Guts looked at him for a few seconds and turned around, turned his eyes and said:

"Enjoy your death, I think I'm going to let you burn slowly"

The sound of burning woods fell on top of the Baron, screaming in agony.

"I ... Wait ... Please, I do not want to die ... Wait ... Help me ... Help ...!" The baron's chanto began to scream a little louder. Puck and the Kwamis covered their ears as they trembled. They looked at Guts as he went calmly straight to the exit, in the midst of destruction and death, muttering all together a single word.

"Berserk"

* * *

 **This chapter took a long time, but I managed to finish it. I had to look for Kwamis information on the Miraculous Ladybug wiki and put them in the world of Berserk, with some changes.**

 **Then I will continue with the next chapter, since this story is only based on the Arc of the Black Swordsman.**

 **A greeting.**

 **Do not forget to comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I bring you the second chapter of the Arc of the Black Swordsman.**

 **A greeting.**

* * *

 _"You will not escape from us,"_ the demonic voices replied to the exhausted Black Swordsman.

It was in dark wooded area, having the scratches of the previous battle against the Baron left him tired. He was going to rest but the voices of the spirits of the Apostles pursued him.

Guts growled.

"I wont allow it!" he barked furiously.

The evil spirits came out among the branches of the trees. Some of skeletal forms, while others were shaped like bulbous sacs. All the demonic spirits rushed towards their prey. Guts took out his huge sword and began to fight, making his screams of rage heard throughout the night forest.

* * *

Puck and the four Kwamis flew through the vast winter landscape for hours, in search of the Black Swordsman.

They stood on the branches of a pine tree. His eyes were fixed on a dirt road that stretched across the plains and groves. It would be difficult to find it, it would take hours, or maybe weeks.

"Of course he's here," Puck asked Wyazz.

"Yes, I'm sure he was here, he could feel the presence of your brand, he has to be here"

"What if it is not?" Plagg asked Wayzz.

"I'm not wrong, your presence should be in this place"

"No way." Puck leaned against the tree. "It is possible that the wolves have eaten them."

A strong wind swept the branches of the trees, causing the elf and the Kwamis to deconcentrate and fall towards the earthen floor. Nooroo fell on something soft, then fell again. When his gaze focused on the huge figure, I recognized that it was Guts; tired

"Guts!" Nooroo was surprised to find him.

"Again you!" Guts pointed it out, then looked at the others. "It seems that your friends decided to look for me after what happened"

"Guts!" Puck and the three Kwamis flew towards him.

"How are you?" Puck asked politely to see the human again with his great sword.

The four Kwamis and Puck inspected him as he walked.

"How are you?" Plagg spoke to him. "Has any beast attacked you, your wounds have been opened again?"

"Every time I find you, you are devastated." Puck told him.

The guts grabbed Puck's wings.

"Bicho, why are you following me?" The innards spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Puck, my name is Puck!" The elf corrected him.

Guts looked at him with a bored face, but it was Wayzz who decided to calm the situation.

"It is not our intention to bother you, we come to look for you because you seem to be the only one who can face those monsters"

"And why did my profession call you during my fight against the Baron?" Guts wanted to know.

"If my calculations are not shod, you are the only one who opposes resistance to what is happening. The strange aura that emanates from your mark makes any creature follow you, but also, your very presence makes the elements of this world try to finish you, the same dark forces that separated us in our arrival to this world "

"What do you want to come up with?"

"I'm asking you to let us accompany you on your trip and find our lost brothers"

"Yes, I also want to go! If I go with you, I will see many demons and other creatures that appear in legends, that attracts me! With you ... I think I will see many things"

After a few minutes, Guts threw Puck into a puddle of water. The Kwamis helped lift it.

"Why did you do that?!" Puck claimed it.

"I'm sorry, but I do not care for pets"

"Pets!" The Kwamis and the elf said together.

"So you know, I will not let them accompany me," Guts said.

"But why?" Tikki asked.

"I can not stand the innocent and weak, I can not stand them, I want to crush them, they are incapable of everything, but they are charlatans and they are also overwhelmed by their insistence, if for me I would crush them with my finger and goodbye"

A strong blow covered them with water. The guts left with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Fool!" Puck screamed.

* * *

The strong blizzards lashed the great plains and groves with great icy winds. Gray clouds piled up in the heavens, until the downpour began to fall.

Guts adjusted his cloak and took the hood to his head, avoiding getting wet. With the rains falling, the Black Swordsman continued his walk without stopping.

An older man who was riding in a wagon looked at Guts who was walking in the rain.

"I'll take you? You're soaking wet," the older man with the gray beard that covered the entire faction and with a flat-topped asabache biretta asked gently.

"No thank you very much"

"One more is nothing, so come, come up"

"I do not like clerics either." He waited with that phrase to leave him alone, but it did not work.

"At least you would not get cold, would you?" His daughter peeked out from the tent; She was blonde and blue-eyed, she must have been about twelve years old.

A minute of silence, Guts answered in a serious way.

"I'm telling you for your own good"

That if it caught the attention of the old man.

"I am followed by being persecuted by evil spirits, by many." Guts hoped that word would make the old man leave.

"Ha, ha, I do not care" The old man was not scared by Guts' warning. "Do not worry, God and his tiny creations protect us"

That caught the Black Swordsman's attention.

"Tiny creations?" Turning, the Kwamis greeted him behind the cleric's daughter.

"Come on, come up!"

 _'Well ... if then they die, it gives me exactly the same'_ he thought hesitantly. Guts turned his gaze to the pine grove, where yellow orbs stared back at him. A burning in the neck began to itch.

In the wagon, Guts dried his hair with a cloth that the cleric's daughter timidly gave him. Guts kept looking away from the Kwamis and Puck, who were sitting in a barrel.

"What happens?" Puck answered with hesitation and resentment. "We arrived earlier, so do not complain"

Guts covered Puck with the wet cloth, causing the Kwamis to dodge in time. The cleric's daughter approached him with a blush and handed him a leather canteen.

"You want, it's homemade wine, you'll get warm"

Guts accepted it and drank it.

"Give me! I want!" Plagg wanted too, causing the canteen to crush his body.

"You are full of wounds," the cleric's daughter spoke timidly.

"The spirits nailed their teeth to me". He replied in a tone of dark joke.

"It's ... spirits"

"She's still a girl, do not scare her," the cleric said, his gaze resting on the huge sword that was behind Guts. "Tell me ... What do you use for is a broadsword?"

"Yes, something like that," he said dryly.

"They are big, they can split a horse in half"

"He already did that, Guts is a brute" replies Plagg receiving a blow from Guts.

"Because of your appearance ... you look like a mercenary. Are you?" the cleric wanted to know.

"Something like that"

"Robbery, murders ... It's not a very admirable job. You could be the next victim"

"That's why I hate clerics"

"Do not get like this, my nephew went out looking for adventures ... However, he died five years ago with more grief than glory, if he lived, he would have a family and probably would be very happy"

Guts looked at the landscape on the back of the wagon.

"It was his will, was not it?"

All eyes were on Guts, watching as the landscape was covered with a large blanket of snow. He continued:

"He died doing what he wanted, sure he was happy" Puck and the Kwamis listened politely to Guts' words. "Death is the end ... and there is nothing after"

The magical beings remained silent.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll sleep"

When he was about to sleep, the cleric's daughter wrapped him up. Guts looked at her sitting in a sack with a red face "

"You ... you're going to cool" he said stutteringly.

Guts looked at her indifferently and went to sleep.

the girl looked at Guts sleeping. She smiled friendly at the Kwamis and the elf.

* * *

 _He ran naked through the dark labyrinth with floors covered in puddles of water, while a huge eye observes him like a moon._

 _The guts stopped and put their good arm on the wall; He was breathing heavily and his face was covered in sweat. He looked back at the vast and endless corridor in search of his pursuer. There was nothing._

 _The burning in his neck began to ache, blood flowed from the Mark. An apostle was approaching._

 _He had no choice but to continue with his career._

 _"You will not escape," a voice whispered._

 _"No!" The innards growled in hatred._

 _When he was going to step, a spear came out of the ground and pierced his bare feet. Damn guts. It was not the right time to be hurt. The steps were heard in the back direction, and approached._

 _The guts used a good arm and grabbed the tips of their feet pierced by the arrow, making it come out while moaning in pain. He looked in the direction of the steps, and was surprised to see that the fetus was approaching little by little. Guts decided to use his metal arm with a cannon to face the creature and gain time. When he picked him up, he realized that he was no longer in his place, but his amputation._

 _"We will not allow it," the voices responded again._

 _The fetus was now near the Black Swordsman, then it was in front of him._

 _"Enough!"_

Unfolding his knife from its sheath, Guts stabbed the mollusk-like creature in its shell. The tentacles of the mollusk ran across Guts' face, staining with drool. He returned to stab him again, causing his huge circular eye to stop moving.

Guts threw the creature's corpse into the barrel where the Kwamis and the elf were. When they got up from sleep, and looked at the creature's dead body, they began to jump like crazy, drawing the attention of the cleric and his daughter.

The girl screamed when she saw the dead body of the mollusk and hugged her father.

"Ho ... how did that come here?" exclaimed the cleric.

"An incubo" Guts wiped his face and put his knife away. "This spirit provokes nightmares and feeds off the terror caused"

' _Shit, I can not even sleep!_ '

"Is he one of the spirits you were talking about?"

"You see, there is not only God" Guts touched the Mark. "The Mark invokes these creatures"

A strong pain in the neck began to grow, the blood began to come out of the Mark, causing the Kwamis to be nervous of fear.

Guts got out of the wagon and inspected the place; a wooded area with little moonlight and some bushes.

"Stay where they are! It's very dangerous to go out!" Guts inspected zone in area without lowering the guard. "The incubus is born of the blood and the fluids of corpses impregnated with hatred, a slaughter must have happened here, surely there are numerous corpses in the surroundings, the evil spirits possess those bodies and attack"

The horses began to get restless. The girl got off the wagon to calm them down.

"I said do not go out!"

"But ..." A spear came from the very earth, piercing the girl's chest. A skeleton holding it emerged from the earth, whose orbs shone an evil radiance.

"Colett!" The cleric screamed for the loss of the girl.

Several skeletons emerged from the earth; carrying weapons such as swords, axes and spears. They also wore helmets and shields, belonging to an old life when they were alive.

"It seems that this was a battlefield" He noticed looking at all the skeletons with weapons in hand. His gaze fixed on the girl's dead body. It was not the time to feel sorry for the weak.

Two skeletons approached him, but Guts threw his knives at them. There was slight damage to his broken bones from being pierced by the knives, but they continued to stand.

"They are already dead, every fight is useless. Let's escape!" screamed Plagg.

"Come out"

"What?!" The Kwamis screamed in surprise.

"You moron, you will die, too many!" Puck yelled at him.

"I'm used to it." A maniacal smile formed at the corners of Guts.

Grabbing the handle of his sword, he swung it hard, causing four skeletons to be cut off. With both hands holding the handle, Guts ran towards the reanimated skeletons, tearing and cutting everything in their path.

"Come!" Guts roared towards the skeletons, causing several to enter the fight.

In the wagon the Kwamis and the elf were witnesses as the Black Swordsman fought with dexterity and bravery against a horde of demonic skeletons.

"Incredible," Nooroo commented on the battle scene.

A muffled moan caught the attention of the magical beings. Turning their gazes, they were dumb and horrified.

"Guts!" Puck shouted in the wagon.

"Leave me, I'm busy!" he shouted as he liquidated twenty skeletons.

To focus his attention on the wagon, he remained still.

There she was, the girl, with the wound in her chest, reanimated. In his left hand he held the decapitated head of his father, and in the other, a sword. All the skeletons that were going to fight the Black Swordsman did not move any muscle, even Guts himself. The girl threw the cleric's head to the side, and walked towards Guts, who was lost in his mind, as he remembered how well and educated she had behaved with his hospitality.

"Watch out!" Puck warned him.

the sword pierced Guts. The Kwamis and the elf were horrified, but Guts moved his sword, cutting half of the girl, lacing her body and scattering the blood on the ground.

The skeletons roared in anger. A skeleton was ready to kill Guts with an ax from the rear, but it was shattered just in time. Filling the metal hand to his mouth, Guts let out a strong vomit.

"Watch out!" shouted Tikki.

Guts blocked a spear, but he kept puking, doing everything possible to block the enemies' pits. Recovering physically, and grabbing his sword with anger. Guts, with a powerful cry of fury, rushes on the skeletons.

With the sun in the sky. The grove was covered with a large number of broken skeletons, scattered in every corner of the forest.

Puck and the Kwamis were on a branch, holding each other and trembling with fear, with tears, while their teary eyes were focused on Guts, who was leaning on his broadsword; exhausted by the struggle that lasted all night.

Puck and the Kwamis watched the spirits of the Apostles emerge from the shattered skeletons and disappear into the sunlight. The magical beings decided to approach a tired and sweaty Guts.

"Everything is over," said Nooroo, looking at the large number of corpses piled up in the floors, smashed and crushed.

Guts' gaze was focused on the hipsless body of the girl who almost killed him. Tikki could see how Guts felt.

"It's not your fault" he mused a sad condolences in his voice.

Instead, Guts gave a great cruel laugh, making the Kwamis and the elf feel tense.

"You said it, you're right" a maniacal and cruel expression formed on his lips. "The victims of a foreign struggle are from the beginning punishable destined to you can not defend yourself alone, it is best to two could not defend themselves from a ... bad omen like I. That's it"

The flying magical beings felt uncomfortable and terrified by the terrifying personality of Guts.

"If I care about the life of the ants, I could not even walk"

Spooky whispers were heard in the trees.

 _"It's useless, you will not escape"_

 _"Je, heh"_

 _"We will always be with you"_

 _"We are with you"_

 _"You can not escape"_

 _"Hahaha"_

Puck and the Kwamis were bothered by the ghostly voices of the Apostles. Guts on the other hand, he did not feel scared at all.

 _"The brand"_

"Enough is enough," he growled.

 _"It gives us the right"_

 _"We will not let you escape"_

 _"You are ours, wherever you are"_

 _"Your hatred, anger, sadness ..."_

 _"Shut up ..."_

 _"Your fear"_

 _"Everything belongs to us!"_

"ALREADY SILENT!" Guts raised his cannon, firing with a loud sound upwards, silencing the Apostles.

Without a ghostly voice, Guts adjusted his cloak and walked across the forest floor, full of butchered corpses.

"Guts!" Puck called him, but the Black Swordsman disappeared on the way. The Kwamis looked at the huge number of corpses.

"Guts" answered Wayzz in a solemn tone looking at the corpses. "You live in a horrible world"

With no other option, the Kwamis and the elf followed the Black Swordsman.

* * *

 **It took me a long time to finish it. For the next chapter we will see the entrance of Guts in the city of the Count.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter of the Arc of the Black Swordsman. Now we see how it infiltrates the city of the Count.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Outside a castle, an elderly priest dressed in white clothes and a face emaciated by wrinkles was reading on a parchment the execution notes of a woman who will be executed for treason. She was dressed in a white nightgown, held by two executioners so she would not try to escape. On the platform, the priest continued speaking:

"Verdict: This holy inquisition declares the defendant guilty of the crime of heresy and pact with the devil.

The woman said several words in her innocence, while the executioner prepared his ax to behead her.

"Slander! I have faith! I'm not a heretic!" the woman cried to stop her execution, but her pleas were not heard by anyone.

The ax descended with force, causing the woman's neck to break, separating her head of long brown hair, the blood began to flow from her newly made wound, The crowd choked on screams. It was another execution, given by the Count.

The priest climbed the stairs and leaned into the Count's personal suite. He bowed his head before the ruler of the city.

"My lord, always at your service"

"Excellent, Daal" The Count congratulated him; He was a man of average height and fat, with a round, bald face, with wrinkles and thick lips. He was dressed in a crimson caftan with gold borders. In his hand he had a glass full of wine.

"But ... it's the fifth execution this month ... Is not it too much?" the old priest replied nervously. "If this continues, your Holiness will take action on the matter"

"It does not matter" the Count drank of his wine with tranquility. "Capture anyone who looks like a spy or a pilgrim and ... condone him for heresy, these sentences are necessary to free the commoners from the impure practices of the heretics." The happiness of my reign is based on the welfare of the plebeians. Peace is my goal "

"But ..." the priest decided to close his mouth, it was not the time necessary to plant a discussion with the city's ruler.

The woman's head fell silent on the platform and rolled down the paved stones until it stopped at the feet of Guts. Grabbing him by the hair, the Black Swordsman inspected him, as if it were a crystal ball or a golden skull.

The citizens were dismayed and frightened, the guards, wielding spears and wearing armor, made citizens keep quiet. A child tried to go to where Guts was, who was holding the head of the decapitated woman.

"Sister!" the boy shouted, but the guards would not let him pass. The boy was hit by the guard's spear butt.

The guard shouted:

"We will punish whoever suffers from the heretics!"

The citizens decided to do nothing and follow the orders of the guard. Many pity the child, but nobody wanted to be executed by order of the Count.

"Hey you!" The guard, who had the same height as Guts, walked and stopped in front of him. "Give me that head immediately"

Guts threw a spit at the guard, and, throwing his head at the Count, he grabbed him easily.

"My ... My lord!" the priest was worried.

"Bastard!" The guard was going to attack Guts, but was hit in the face by his prosthetic iron.

The Count, who was busy observing the woman's head, remained with his eyes open, the woman had stamped on his forehead the Mark of Sacrifice. When looking towards the direction where they threw the head to him, it could see Guts that was in its place without moving, that returned it the glance.

"Who was it?" demanded the priest.

The two looked down, where the Black Swordsman pointed to the Count. With his fingers of blood, he put them where the Mark was and made a straight line drawn by his own blood: a declaration of war.

With a smug smile, Guts got lost in the crowd.

"How I know...?" the priest was going to finish the prayer, but the Count interrupted him.

"He is the Warrior of Darkness" The Count had his head in his broad hand, where the Mark was. "A declaration of war". Raising his head, the Count crushed her like a pumpkin. He watched his hands covered in blood, while letting out a sinister laugh.

* * *

Guts ran through the streets, he knew that this act attracted the attention of the guards; I had to find a shortcut to leave the city.

He took a shortcut on the north side and went through an arch. Guts stopped in frustration. There was no exit, only a stone wall. The sound of metal shoes was heard behind. Guts had no choice but to prepare.

A total of twenty men in armor blocked their way out, all had their swords raised.

One of the guard said:

"In the name of the inquisition, we have come to arrest you for the crime of heresy, it is useless to resist!" He gestured to two guards to go to Guts.

The two swords crossed in an x around the neck of Guts. When the guard raised his hand, Guts took advantage of the opportune moment and killed them both, drawing his broadsword, ready to kill.

All the guards were speechless.

"No ... do not be intimidated. He said what the leader looked like.

All the guards ran towards Guts. The Black Swordsman swung his huge sword from left to right; cutting and spreading blood and guts all over the ground, while one more soldiers tried to stop it, but they were torn apart in the moment. The armor that protected the bodies of the guards were shattered and covered in blood.

The guards' attempts to confront the Black Swordsman were null and void. It was impossible to stop it.

The comments of the guards upon seeing their dead comrades was distressing.

"Go through the armor!"

"It's a monster!"

On a wooden balcony with wooden pillars, two soldiers with crossbows were ready to shoot arrows at Guts, until a small girl's voice caught his attention.

"Guts, up!"

Some orbs of blue, green, purple, red and black flew towards the crossbowmen; cutting off the vision with its shining lights. It was Puck and the Kwamis.

With the two crossbowmen mowed, Guts pushed his huge sword towards the wooden pillars, cutting them at the right moment. The bodies of the two crossbowmen were crushed by wooden debris, possibly dead or wounded.

"Can not you thank us?" Puck and the Kwamis flew around the Black Swordsman.

Instead of a gentle word for its appearance, Guts' gaze was indifferent and irritating.

"Do you still follow me?" he gave them a look of few friends.

"You owe us one with this one!" Puck said, but a soldier got him down the rear. Puck let out a scream of fear and asking the Kwamis to help him. The two hands that held Puck fell to the ground, releasing the elf while the soldier holding him cried out at the loss of his limbs.

"I do not owe them anything anymore," said Guts, cutting off more soldiers.

Recovering from the shock, Puck replied annoyed:

"You will...!" He could not finish the sentence on time. A huge steel footstep caused Puck to go flying at full speed.

Guts turned his gaze to see his next opponent. He was a man so tall that he surpassed Guts in height, about three or four in height. It was equipped by a chrome armor and a wilderness with a slit of human form. In his hands he held a hammer with a hammer part on the left side and a peak on the right side.

"Captain Zondark!" said one of the soldiers.

The corpulent man in chrome armor stood in front of Guts, matching his height.

"Good sword, boy!" spoke Zondark in a deep voice.

All the soldiers stepped aside, not wanting to meddle in a heavyweight fight.

"It's ... huge" Tikki commented with his eyes open at the start of a fight between two giant warriors.

"Test the power of my mace!" the tip of the Zondark mace swooped down at Guts' head, but he reacted deftly and stepped back. The peak hit the ground, causing the stones to fly through the failed attack.

The soldiers were surprised, as were Puck and the Kwamis.

Guts dodged another Zondark attack coming towards him, but hit one of the soldiers. Zondark was not interested in that death and continued to launch more attacks. There were about two deaths by the calvados of the Zondark peak to the soldiers; his enemy was bold in dodging his attacks so easily. Standing with his back to the wall, Guts leaned to the left side, where the beak crashed against the stone wall; opening a large gap by the strength impregnated in the arms of Zondark.

"Do not you attack?" Zondark was baffled by his enemy; He launched several attacks but did not get a movement of the Black Swordsman.

The tension felt in the air. The soldiers and the magical flying beings watched with such intensity both fighters.

"The size is useless if you do not know how to use the tool" he looked at it with enormous depth through his helmet. He lifted the hammer into the air with both hands. "It's just cargo!"

With a good chance, Guts turned his sword, directly towards the beak, which, when making contact, the tip of the hammer bent and several fragments reached his face, whose helmet was destroyed during the impact with Guts' sword.

The fragments were embedded in the features by their broad face; some fragments in his cheeks, lips, temples and one in his right eye.

The soldiers were petrified, while the Kwamis and the elf bit their tiny hands by the tension.

"Captain!" A chorus of alarmed and worried soldiers sounded in one voice.

The innards stepped on Zordark's neck, causing him to spit blood.

"You're right," Guts said with a satisfied smile. Zondark moaned in pain, then was kicked to the stone floor, sprinkling drops of blood like water.

"Captain Zondark!" the soldiers still feared that the Black Swordsman would show no mercy to his wounded enemy.

"Bastard!" the soldiers ready and advanced, swords raised and ready to fight to the last drop of life.

"Guts" Nooroo spoke in a worried tone towards the arch, where more soldiers arrived on the scene.

 _'Plus? Do not stop'_

Out of nowhere, some balls wrapped in leather fell to the ground, suddenly, a quantity of smoke began to come out. The soldiers coughed and covered their noses with smoke entering their lungs. The guts were covered with their cloak and the kwamis and the elf stopped their noses.

"Hey you!" A voice caught the attention of the Black Swordsman. Guts searched for the voice signal and saw indentations in the wall below, where a small man wrapped in bandages and covered by a torn cloak shouted at him. "Here!"

"Who are you?" commented Plagg.

"It's over there ...!"

"I do not see it, look for it!"

The cry of the soldiers was heard by the huge mass of smoke that consumed the courtyard. If he stayed, the greater the possibility of dissipating and facing a large number of soldiers.

"Quick!" called the little man

With no other options, Guts decided to walk to where the little man was, followed by the flying beings.

"Do not let him go!" said a soldier.

"Search it!" another shouted.

Zondark had his gloved hand on his face, blood gushing from his wounds. I kept on screaming out of hate and anger.

"Kill him! Annihilate him!" I still blasphemed because of the hatred I felt at his defeat against the Black Swordsman.

* * *

In the desert streets of the city. Guts and the flying beings followed the little man down an alley. His gaze focused on the closed windows of the houses.

"This smells bad," said Wayzz.

"Everyone is on guard," the little man spoke with a wooden staff he uses to walk the stone streets. "Anyone can be accused of heresy at any time" he turned his gaze towards Guts. "The strangers are not the only ones in danger ... friends, parents, neighbors ... The people of this city are terrified"

There was not a comment from the Black Swordsman, only showed an indifferent look.

They arrived at a house where the little man opened the doors. Inside were shelves of books, parchments, chairs, desks with astrophysical instruments and some shelves with bones or skulls of animals and bottles with stuffed animals and deformed fetuses.

The Kwamis and Puck found the jars with the deformed fetuses disgusting.

"It looks like a display of weird things" Puck found himself on his back with a bottle, making him startle with fear. Taking a turn little by little, his eyes widened; Inside the jar was a stuffed elf.

The Black Swordsman looked at him indifferently and the Kwamis were worried.

"Good genre" Guts said to the exhibitions. "If they accused you of heresy ... you would not have much defense"

The little man did not answer, he was busy arranging his desk covered in paperwork.

"Appearances deceive" he answered with three books and two maps in his hands. "I'm just a simple medicine fan"

"Who are you? Why do you help me?" he replied coldly.

"Je, Je, Je. I saw what you did next to the scaffold" he replied putting what he was carrying in hand in order. "Do you have something pending with the Count? A ... revenge?"

Guts looked at him for a few seconds, then he barred the wooden staff, causing it to fall.

"Guts!" Puck and the Kwamis shouted at him.

Guts was not interested in the wake-up call and concentrated on the little man on the floor.

"It's not you who should ask"

"Beast!" Puck replied, flying towards the fallen man. "You have no consideration!" He approached the poor little man. "You're good?" The little man got up with difficulty. Looking at his face, Puck let out a fright and flew towards Guts and the Kwamis.

"Je, Je. I could not afford to get caught." He leaned on his cane, moving his prosthesis with a clubhead as a replacement for his limb, including the other. "I need you to kill ..." Guts and the flying beings were speechless. With the hood pulled back, his identity was clearly seen; half of the face was disfigured and wrapped in bandages, as if it had been burned with fire. The little man replied with fatigue but with a touch of hope. "I want you to destroy ... that demon"

His nose had been ripped off and his single eye flashed a pleading glow. Guts grimaced and the Kwamis and Puck were still scared. The lip on the left side of the little man showed his jaw exposed.

"The Count is no longer human but ... a demon. Look at me ... My face ... My body ... He was amputating my limbs and eating them ..."

Guts nodded.

"I believe you" that question made the man was animated, Guts continued: "Well, actually I know the Count very well"

The little man let out some dry laughter. He walked to a wall where a shark's jaw was icing.

"I want to show you something" he grabbed the bottom of his jaw and lowered it. A faint sound was heard, where a large door-shaped table that was next to the jaw opened.

The little man grabbed a streetlight and turned it on, beckoning them to follow him.

"A secret room," said Puck.

Walking down a few steps, the little man pointed his finger at a table.

"Watch this!"

Guts' eye was startled, all his expression was surprised. On the table, there was a kind of green egg with several scattered features.

"Can not be!" that jumping envelope caught the attention of the little man and the flying beings. "The Beherit"

* * *

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I came back, I was busy with some things, but here I bring you the next chapter of the Black Swordsman's Bow.**

* * *

"The Beherit?!" Guts shouted with anguish and anger.

The mere mention of the strange object caught the attention of the members of the room.

"Do you know what this?" The little man was surprised by the strange egg information.

Guts took it by the neck and lifted it up.

"Stop, Guts!" Tikki answered with alarm in his voice and concern.

"Who the hell are you?" Guts's tone was cold and dangerous. "Where did you get it?"

"E ... that's not mine, I stole it from the Count!" the little man replied with panic. "Trust me!"

The Black Swordsman knocked him to the ground.

"Let's see ... Tell me everything you know" he said coldly.

Puck and the Kwamis were worried about Guts' aggressive behavior.

The little man decided to clarify everything in the laboratory.

"I'm Vargas, former doctor of the castle." The Count was not roasted before ... He had a cold temper, but ... at least he was human "he gestured to the Beherit on the desk. "But when I got this ... He stopped being!"

Guts stood with his arms crossed, listening to the story with attention, as well as the flying beings.

Vargas continued with the explanation:

"He began to cut the limbs of living humans ... as if they were dolls, he chopped them up, he twisted them and then he ate them ... The persecution of the heretics was nothing more than a simple excuse to get more meat"

Guts did not show emotion, but the flying beings did.

Continuous:

"I did not want to collaborate with the Count in these atrocities, so I tried to escape from the castle with my wife and son, but they captured us and imprisoned us in the attempt, so he began to strip me of my members, my wife and my son ... He ... Before my eyes ... That vision still burns my eyes "Vargas remembered every horrible detail; being handcuffed, naked, with both legs cut off and his face half stripped of his skin. The extremities of his son separated, the torso of his woman without head held on a hook, and, the grotesque figure of the Count devouring the legs of his son.

Guts looked at him without concern, while the winged beings cried for the horrible experience of Vargas.

"At that moment" Vargas's tone was sad, as he banged on the desk. "I did not feel anger or sadness ... I did not think about my wife or my son ... I ... I was in a panic"

Guts watched him for a moment before Vargas' lament and depression. He did not show any sign of grief, just kept looking.

Vargas continued solemnly in his voice:

"I used a position to pretend to be dead and ... taking advantage of carelessness, I managed to escape alive ... It was a miracle! And although I have studied any religion, God or dark art for seven years, I could not find any relationship with the Count "Varga noted the Beherit. "Tell me ... What is this?"

Guts decided to reveal the truth behind the strange egg.

"It's ... the key" the winged beings and Vargas looked at him with surprise, continued: "That opens the door to another world, located beyond ours. Residence of demons from another dimension since ancient owners of the hidden history of the The key to invoke ... the Five Masters of the God Hand!"

* * *

In the castle of the Count, things got tense in the medicine wing.

Zondark did not stop moving like a bull full of rage, during his fight with the Black Swordsman he put him in a state of an explosive temper; I needed to kill your enemy.

He stopped abruptly from the bed; with the torso exposed and with bandages that covered the wounds caused by the fight.

"Captain calm down" the elderly doctor tried to make his unstable patient calm down, but Zondark's broad hand grabbed his face and squeezed it hard, causing the doctor to scream, while the nurses looked fearfully on their faces.

"I will kill him!" Zondark growled with his left hand on his face. "I will destroy it!"

He threw it with a fierce force against the smooth stone floor. A pool of blood came out from the doctor's back. Zondark stirred from side to side, continuing to curse.

The doors opened; the Count entered with two guards and the priest into the medical precinct.

"What happen?"

"Your ... excellence," said a nurse.

"What a scandal!" the Count looked at Zondark moving like a madman while screaming.

"Your condition has worsened," an older nurse replied.

"Black Warrior!" Zondark took off the bandages. "I'll cut your throat!"

"Wow," said the Count in a casual tone.

"My lord," the priest spoke delicately. "It's dangerous, let's go back"

"All leave the room" the Count ordered.

"What?" Priest Daal was surprised by the order issued. "B ... but ..."

"You have not heard me?" the Count's eyes shone inhumanly, with a threatening touch.

The priest obeyed the count's mandate with fear and made everyone leave the room. Now there were the two of them alone. Zondark hit his head with a pillar in his state of madness, but the count squeezed his neck with his arm. Zondark tried to get out of his grip, but the Count whispered in his ear:

"You hate it?"

"I hate him! I would do anything to kill him!"

Being pleased by his request, the Count turned him around, with his eyes in front of him; he put both his hands on both sides of Zondark's head.

"I'll grant your wish" a disgusting slug with the same face of the Count left his mouth.

Panicking, Zondark tried to turn his head, but the Count was not preventing him.

"Receive my child"

The screams were heard through the room, while the slug began to enter.

* * *

The group that was outside the medical room, waiting for the orders of the Count, until a guard who went up the stairs called the priest.

"Daal!" He called urgently.

"What happen?"

"It seems that an informer knows the whereabouts of that warrior!"

"How?!" the priest looked at the guard on his left side. "Take thirty soldiers"

"A moment" the Count left behind the doors.

"My lord!" the priest spoke.

"He is very clever, failure is certain if we dispatch many soldiers" answered the Count. "It will be difficult to stop it if we move in a block ... remember what happened ... It would be better than ..." the Count decided not to speak and to do something else.

Zondark came out of the door; quietly and without being in his state of madness. His appearance caught the attention of those present.

"Zondark, revenge your rancor!"

A maniacal and murderous laugh made the others tense. Zondark was ready to seek revenge.

* * *

In Vargas's laboratory, Guts was sitting in a chair, with both legs stretched out on the wooden table, while the winged beings looked at the Beherit.

"It's weird," said Plagg looking at the oval object.

Puck decided to make some funny gestures with his face, in search of some signal or movement of the Beherit, with the inclusion of Plagg to the scene. While Wayzz, Tikki and Nooroo shook their heads.

"Puck, Plagg, stop doing that!" Tikki scolded them.

"Come on, Tikki, there's nothing to worry about, nothing's going to do to us!" Plagg answered him.

"Plagg is right, Tikki," said Puck. "It's just an inanimate figure that does not make any movement"

Puck and Plagg continued their antics; looking for some gesture or activity that the object was alive. They did some flips and they touched him, knowing if there was a possibility that he could wake up, but it did not work.

"I thought he would move." Plagg leaned on Beherit's forehead. "What nonsense! Mmm, what a face you have," said Plagg to Beherit, not realizing that he was looking at him with his only open eye, then closed it. "It is a work of art!" His face froze for a few moments, until he cried out in fright and collided with Guts' leather shoes.

"Nobody made it, it's alive" Guts answered with a look without emotion.

"You could have said it before!"

"I told you!" Tikki replied.

Nooroo and Wayzz looked closely at the Beherit without approaching.

"The factions are well built in each margin," Wayzz said. "Somehow he only showed a single gesture when he opened his eye"

"But he's still asleep" Nooroo commented curiously.

"Even if he is alive, he is now harmless," Guts explained. "It's the same as a stone"

"Then ... How do you invoke the Hand of God?" said Puck.

"If I knew, I would have no problem, you stupid!" answered Guts.

Puck turned his gaze, where the Beherit returned his gaze, then closed his eye. Puck sweated from nerves.

"One more thing" Guts made a comment to Vargas, who was busy looking for something in his row of documents.

"Yes?"

"Where did the Count get this?"

"It was pure chance, he bought it in a caravan of merchants who happened to come to the castle, not even the merchants knew its usefulness ... the only certain thing was that they bought it in an antique shop in a certain city in the east"

"Causally ..." murmured Guts.

Vargas put a diagram of a castle on the table.

"Look at this map of the castle" he put his finger on the surface of black lines, he explained: "There is a secret passage only known by the Count and some people, if all goes well, you can reach the heart of the fortress without being seen. I did not have such a deteriorated body, I would definitely go ... "

Guts stared at him seriously.

"I beg you," Vargas implored in need. "I have kept this day for seven years, you are the warrior I was waiting for!" Vargas approached him little by little, without falling for his prosthesis. "You are ... you are ... my only hope ..." he put his hand on his breastplate on his shoulder. "Please I beg!"

Guts reacted sharply and kicked Vargas, throwing him on the ground.

"Guts!" the flying beings shouted at him.

The Black Swordsman got up from his chair and looked at him with a disgusting gesture.

"You're disgusting, do not take so many trusts," he said brusquely. "Have you seen a mirror?" the response drew the attention of Vargas who was getting up and of the flying beings. A cruel face formed at their corners. "You're nothing but a deformed monster, just imagine if something touches you"

"You're a monster!" Puck faced the Black Swordsman. "Abuser! Cruel! You always make people hurt with your words!"

Guts kicked her finger in her tiny buttocks.

"Im ... stupid!"

"It does not matter," Vargas answered solemnly. "I killed the Count ... nothing matters to me"

"Poor," Tikki said sadly, as did the three Kwamis and Puck.

 _'They are sensitive to anything, they make me sick!'_ Guts thought with a frown.

"I was going to kill the Count from the beginning" he adjusted his cloak and touched the handle of his huge sword. "It's clear that I do not do it for you"

Guts stopped for a moment.

"What happens?" answered Nooroo.

The stone wall exploded into many fragments of stones, causing severe damage to the rock projectiles scattered.

Zondark was back; dressed in armor and a steel ax that replaced his hammer.

"The one this morning!" exclaimed Tikki.

With his gaze fixed on the Black Swordsman; Zondark raised his ax to attack, but the attack was blocked by Guts' broadsword. The force propelled by the weapon caused Guts to recoil, then fall to the ground.

Numbed by the imbalance, Guts would get up, until a burning in his neck bothered him; the blood emanated from the Mark; an Apostle.

With both hands on the handle of his broadsword, he prepared himself for the next move of the old soldier turned into a lifeless monster of his own.

"Hmmm, so you're not human anymore," Guts replied.

"I'M COMING TO YOUR HEART!" Zondark roared like a wild animal, showing one razor-sharp teeth.

Zondark grabbed momentum to cut off his enemy with the weapon. Guts reacted quickly; moving his broadsword at a right angle, causing Zondark to lose his left arm. Vargas and the winged beings were surprised by the strength of Guts in his sword.

Zondark remained where he was, like a statue, with a maniacal countenance. A dark green bulbous flesh began to come out of his severed arm; lengthening like a whip with small tentacles. His new arm stretched up and ran through the room, until he got his ax and picked it up.

"DEATH!" repeated the old captain, with his amorphous arm moving like a snake, with the edge of the ax ready to cut flesh. "DEATH!"

The winged beings hid in a human skull, while Vargas was trapped in a corner; it could not move or it would be cut by the edge of the ax.

Guts put himself in a defensive position; ready to fight.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

His long amorphous arm danced around the Black Swordsman; he could not take his eyes off the weapon, he needed to block it so he would not get hurt. The tip of the ax went straight to his opponent, but his sword prevented it.

The force propelled him towards a wall; crashing against a stone pillar.

The amorphous arm moved like a whip, going straight, but Guts pulled away, destroying the pillar and causing the bottles to shatter against the ground.

The attacks between the two opponents continued; Guts blocked all the whip attacks that Zondark threw at him, without noticing that he destroyed the room with the ax; causing the destruction of several laboratory instruments, stone walls, and the wooden planks of the roof, causing the fragments to fall to the ground, with a possibility that the house fell down or that a piece hurt them without realizing the destruction What were they doing.

Wooden planks were falling towards the skull where the Kwamis and the elf were, but the impact did not happen. When the winged beings opened their eyes, Vargas had helped them; with two planks on his back. Protecting them from severe damage.

"Hey, are you okay ?!" Puck answered worriedly.

Vargas chuckled painfully.

"More or less ... and you?"

"Thank you very much," Tikki said tearfully, for the name of the man's protection gesture.

Vargas grabbed her quickly, where a plank of wood almost crushed her; the house was falling low with the pace of the fight. The three Kwamis flew around, dodging every fragment that fell from the ceiling or debris like stones and broken instruments.

"He has become an even bloodier monster!" Vargas said as he squeezed Tikki in his hand.

Wayzz watched as Zondark wagged his limb with quick movements, accelerating the attacks faster.

"The ax looks like a whip! Its speed makes it almost unstoppable!"

"If this continues!" responded Vargas with concern. "We'll finish sliced!"

Nooroo observed the battle, and said:

"But look, even at that fearsome speed, Guts is stopping all the punches" they all looked at the direction, and it was true; Guts blocked with his enormous sword all the attacks of maximum speed that Zondark performed. It was impossible for a human being to block attacks with a slab in the form of a sword, but Guts surpassed all concepts of human strength. Just look at it, they thought he had enough experience to face those monsters that he fought on the way.

The ax passed over the top of his head, almost making contact. With one step, he spun like a top and managed to make a scratch with his sword in the back. Zondark let out a cry of pain. With his distracted enemy, he cut off his other arm and half of his face; his right side.

Guts blocked the edge of the ax in motion with his sword. He only retreated a minimum centimeter.

Vargas and the winged beings looked at Guts with open eyes, impressed by the blockades in the fight against the Count's puppet.

' _Amazing!'_ Wayzz thought with wide eyes like blinds. _'I thought he was already great ... Now he can use his sword as if it weighed nothing. But I am sure that this is not his only power_ ' look was fixed on Guts, covered by his black cloak and with the sword half-seeing. _'He is a formidable warrior!'_

Instead of falling over the loss of his two limbs, Zondark stood with his jaw open where his drool fell. That of concerted Vargas and the winged beings, but less to Guts.

"How?!" Puck exclaimed, seeing how Zondark was still standing. "But he has sliced half a head!"

In the middle of the head, a kind of round figure emerged from it, revealing some antennas, while congratulating Guts:

"Good job" the thing answered in a familiar voice. "Warrior"

Both Guts and Vargas and the winged beings were surprised by the face of the discovered thing; the Count, or rather, one of his slugs as an emissary of the Apostle.

"You are not bad at fighting, warrior ... to be human, of course" he congratulated him with kindness.

Guts remained silent without saying anything.

Vargas had no words to say, nervousness took over his entire body. The Kwamis and the elf hid behind him.

"That's ... it's the Count!"

The emissary looked directly at him.

"How long ... Vargas!"

Vargas and the winged beings were petrified by fear.

the emissary of the Count looked directly at the floor at a familiar object among the fragments broken by the fight; the Beherit.

Vargas hurriedly took it quickly.

"So it was you, wait until I finish with this mosquito, I will conclude what I did not finish seven years ago" he returned to concentrate on Guts.

"Well, well," said the emissary, moving the arm of the lifeless body of his puppet. "Strength, technique ... You've trained to the limit, few would be able to beat you, but you're human"

Guts did not respond.

"Being born human ... IT HAS BEEN YOUR MOST ERROR!"

The ax was launched with greater speed. Guts blocked it just in time. The sound of breaking boards caught our attention. Unable to endure another fight, the roof began to fall.

The emissary exclaimed, but the planks silenced him with their impact.

"Here!" Vargas answered him in an open hole in one of the tiles.

Guts followed his call and entered the secret tunnel under the house, while being covered by debris.

The night was tinged with a fire and smoke through the city, causing all the neighbors to watch the fire.

* * *

 **Do not forget to comment that you found this chapter. There is little left for the confrontation against the Count and the appearance of God Hand.**

 **A greeting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I'm back, I was too busy writing new stories for the channel. Now we will continue with the Arc of the Black Swordsman.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Guts gave a leg to the bars that led to the outside of the sewers where he and the winged beings were led by Vargas on the way.

"Shit, was not there another way out... something better?" said the Black Swordsman, wrinkling his nose and looking at an exhausted Vargas, the winged beings kept throwing sneezes and coughing from the long walk.

"He will have died?" Wayzz said looking back, wondering if the Count's puppet had died from the rubble during the fight with the Black Swordsman.

"I do not know!" Guts replied with bitterness.

"That... it was not exactly..." Vargas stammered. "Was it the Count?"

"It was something like his scion," Guts told him. "He seized the soldier's body and mind, but the hatred remained" Guts observed the surroundings, there was no one outside, only the light of the moon that illuminated the night sky. "We split up here"

Guts extended his only good limb, making a gesture of pay.

"The Beherit, give it to me"

Vargas looked at him confused and shocked.

"It's my reward for killing the Count," Guts said with a smug face. "Besides, it does not help you, right?"

Vargas looked at the object he held in his hand and doubted if he should give it to him. but Guts snatched it.

"But you will be...!" said Tikki indignantly.

"See you" Guts said goodbye, walking towards some stairs that opened onto the paved streets of the city.

Seeing the Black Swordsman climb up the street, Puck looked at Vargas sadly.

"Be careful"

"I'll have it," Vargas said. "You too, huh?"

"You are a good man" said Tikki with tears in his eyes.

Vargas smiled and nodded.

The flying beings began their flight in search of Guts. Puck looked over to where Vargas was and went flying towards him, causing the Kwamis to turn around and look at him curiously.

"Do not forget," Puck replied, trying to find some words of encouragement. "People should fight to survive! That's what I think..." he tried to find some, but he stuttered. "I... I... do not want to hurt your feelings, but... I think... Instead of concentrating for revenge, you should strive to survive, and..." He forgot what he wanted to say and He let out a shameful laugh. "I'm saying pure nonsense"

"No," Vargas said without being insulted.

Puck said goodbye to Vargas happily and flew together with the Kwamis to look for Guts.

 _'That elf'_ thought Vargas with a touch of lost joy.

"Now... I should leave this place," Vargas told himself, but a tentacle came out of the dirty water and wrapped it like an anaconda that envelops its prey. Vargas cursed and tried to escape, but the tentacle was strong and he did not let it escape. He dragged him into a dark tunnel, where three orbs that shone in the darkness stared at him.

* * *

"Wait, Guts!" shouted Tikki arriving with his friends to where Guts was, who was walking without paying attention.

"This time you passed!" Puck scolded him. "You took the Beherit without even a greeting, you should have accompanied him to a hiding place"

There was no response from the Black Swordsman, just walking through the stone streets.

"W... Why...?!" Tikki asked overwhelmed. "You should have more gratitude! He helped you! He showed you a way to enter the castle, and bored the Beheri..."

"Eventually I would have found a way to enter the castle by myself," he answered earnestly. "And if he had refused to give me the Beherit, I would have killed him"

'It's diabolical' all winged beings thought together.

"But... but..." Nooroo said with anguish. "They both want to kill the Count, right? That makes them allies!"

Guts looked at him with his one eye, until he let out a bitter, dark laugh.

"An ally? That guy? Really? I would never consider a trash like that my ally."

"Guts! Do not say that kind of thing!" exclaimed Puck angrily towards Guts, but he had not changed and still had his attitude bitter and arrogant.

"I can not worry about stopping a cripple"

The winged beings were insulted.

"The same goes for you, insects"

When Guts was about to continue walking down the slope, he noticed that there were two people talking to two in his house. He hid in a stone arch that led to another alley.

"What?" Plagg said, but Guts silenced him so he would not make noise.

"Another execution? Really?" said the resident of the house.

"Yes," replied the man who was outside. "Today or tomorrow, this time is someone they caught during yesterday's commotion, an ally of that stranger"

"Guts!" Tikki responded scared, like her friends for the terrible news, but Guts had left by the shortcut without hearing his call for the winged beings.

* * *

To the outside of the city. The Black Swordsman had hidden himself in a ruined stone house, far from the city. He was on the ground preparing and recharging his arrow loader.

"Hey, Gust..." Plagg tried to make a conversation with him, but he did not listen to them.

"Guts... this..." Tikki tried to do the same.

"GUTS!" Puck shouted to get his attention, which was a failed attempt. He was busy adjusting his iron prosthesis.

"I get it!" said the elf annoyed. "It does not matter, I'm not going to beg you anymore!" He flew into the city without looking back, leaving the Kwamis with the Black Swordsman.

He looked at him unimportant, while the rest were worried.

"Poor Puck" said Nooroo.

"I think he will not make it" replied Plagg with melancholy.

"We must make him come back!" said Tikki.

"We can not do anything, Tikki," Wayzz told him.

All the Kwamis shared an anguish and sorrow for Puck in his attempt to rescue Vargas from his execution. Guts touched his stump, and remembered the lost limbs of Vargas that the Count had ripped off, then passed his healthy hand through his lost eye on the left side, he kept showing the images of Vargas recounting the atrocities and the loss of his woman and son He remembered the plea he was making to kill the Count, which made him hit the stone wall of the house, making a hole in it.

The Kwamis looked at him with surprise; they knew perfectly well that he was in a bad mood and did not need to be disturbed.

* * *

A large crowd gathered on the large platform to witness the death of Vargas.

Two sturdy executioners with black cloth covering their faces supported the ex-doctor on both sides.

"We meet again, Vargas," said the Count in his suite sitting. "The last time we saw each other was seven years ago, right?"

Vargas looked at him uncertainly, making the Count laugh.

"Do not look at me like that, you should be grateful, you will die quickly instead of being cut into pieces little by little"

"Your Excellency," Daal replied. "We did not find that object anywhere"

"I see," said the Count. 'Surely the Black Swordsman has it'

In a mill, Puck watched desperately as Vargas was being prepared for his execution.

 _'Vargas! Aaaah... I do not know what to do!'_ His anguish was stopped when he saw a giant dark figure in a corner between two houses. When I saw him up close, he was just Guts and the Kwamis. _'Guts!'_

The elf flew quickly to the Black Swordsman and his flying friends.

"Guts!" said the elf, being close to him. "You're not so bad after all! I'm glad you guys came too, guys!" He made a gesture with his tiny arm towards the platform. "What do we do? If we do not act fast..."

A dark laugh emanated from Guts' lips.

"No," he said without stopping to laugh. "Do not misunderstand!"

"Hey?" said the elf confused. He looked at his winged friends for help, but they felt uncomfortable in the situation.

"I just came to see the last moments of that poor devil"

Puck felt anguished.

"Look," Guts said, his eyes focused on an open door of the stone wall, revealing a line of soldiers and some guards making their surveillance rounds. "Behind the entrance there are hundreds of soldiers ready to attack, I will not let them catch me trying to save that worm"

"But-but!" the elf's response was suspended because it was pointed by Guts' finger.

"If you want to save it so much, do it yourself"

"But..." Puck was anxious and fearful. "I can not do that..."

The Kwamis looked at him with pity, while Guts smiled.

"Then shut up"

Tears came out of the elf's eyes. The Kwamis shared their grief with him in silence; there was always a possibility that they could help Puck rescue Vargas, and then be captured by the Count, since he was an Apostle and could take them with the God Hand.

"You're like this guy," Guts said with impudence in his voice. "Both are weak, they can not even use a sword and still want to kill those monsters"

A freezing sensation rose all over the elf's body.

"People pursue a goal to get a reward," Guts continued, "but there is no reward worth dying for"

 _'It's... It's happening again... Those intense feelings'_ thought Puck writhing in pain. The Kwamis were to help him.

"Hey, Guts, I think Puck already understood," Plagg replied trying to keep the situation going, but Guts continued to talk without caring about the consequences of his words.

"If the goal is out of your reach, you have to give it up"

 _'Burning! It is very painful! It's like he's devouring me! I feel something dark and terrible that is hurting me!'_ Puck looked at Guts, who was watching the execution. ' _These...! These are... the feelings of Guts!'_

On the stage, Vargas' head was placed at the head.

"Vargas!" exclaimed the elf.

"It is better not to die trying," said the Black Swordsman in a solemn and cold tone. "Rats can only live like rats"

There was an awkward silence.

"Guts..." Puck said trying to look for a help logic. "Are you afraid?"

"What do you say?" said this one. The question asked by Puck was made uncomfortable by the Kwamis.

The elf got nervous, but continued:

"Vargas... he was afraid, but he fought against his fate, did not he, and... and I believe you are like him, you fight against something that you do not have a chance to win... And this scares you!"

Guts looked at him coldly and looked away with a laugh, while the Kwamis saw that the elf was crossing a line that should not cross.

"Is not that right ?! Admit it!" exasperated the elf, approaching him. "You sympathize with Vargas, right ?! If you did not care, you would not have come!"

Guts grabbed the elf tightly like a stuffed animal. The Kwamis startled, frightened.

"Shut up," Guts said coldly. "Elves should not speak in the name of humans"

Guts saw that the elf was crying and begging for help. Puck bit his hand and flew off, making Guts curse.

"You do not have heart!" said the elf, mocking Guts.

"Fucking asshole!" he grunted with annoyance as he watched as the elf flew towards the dais. "That insect...!"

The Kwamis said nothing and remained silent. Plagg decided to speak.

"Guts... I think you do not need to bother..." the tiny black cat replied.

"Yes... you're right" said Guts coldly, his eyes fixed on the execution. The image of the elf's sad face appeared in his mind. ' _I... I'm sorry... huh?'_ He hit the wall with frustration. _'Who does he think he is?!'_

* * *

Puck hovered over the crowd of people assembled to the execution. The elf could feel an immense warmth that embraced all his tiny body, it was like feeling acid in the stomach, it hurt a lot for the poor elf. He kept writhing in pain because he was in a sea of negative emotions.

The executioner was ready to lower his ax.

 _'Vargas!'_ He looked at his other address, where a smug Guts crossed his arms, while the Kwamis were solemn for not risking being caught.

 _'I can not stand it!'_ without further ado; He launched himself as a projectile towards the executioner, in an attempt to avoid decapitation.

Guts cursed where he was.

"Small...!" Vargas said looking with his only surprised eye.

With a strong shock, the elf fell unconscious on the wooden floor; product of hitting the steel ax.

"idiot" Guts said where he was, with a face without emotions, while the Kwamis were worried.

The executioner with the ax observed the unconscious elf in his hand with curiosity.

"Cut off his head once," the Count ordered.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry about this," Vargas said in a very loud tone. "I regret that I will miss the moment when fear runs through your veins"

"What do you say?" answered the Count without understanding.

"Soon you will know what real terror is, the souls of all your victims will return and drag you to hell!"

"Absurd, kill him" said the Count gesturing to the executioner with the ax.

With the ax raised to the air, Vargas exclaimed his last words.

"Black swordsman! I beg you, cut off his head for all his victims! KILL HIM FOR US, PLEASE!"

The ax descended with a crash and Vargas's head was separated from his torso. The crowd was horrified and outraged by the victim's last words. Guts decided to back down and walk down the alley, preventing the Kwamis from seeing his state of pain. The Brand began to sting him. When he turned a corner, he saw the fetus crawling like a worm down the alley. When the fetus looked at him, it took the shape of Vargas's head. Guts was not the only one to realize that he was not the only one who saw him, but that the Kwamis were also witnesses to seeing him for the first time.

"What a thing!" screamed Plagg.

"Loo... looks like a monster" Nooroo answered nervously.

"But what...!" exclaimed Tikki.

"Let's stay calm!" responded Wayzz, trying to keep his friends calm, looked at the Black Swordsman. "Guts, that that... thing"

The Black Swordsman did not answer him, he just stared with his one open eye at the shape the head of the fetus took. The creature crawled forward and disappeared.

 _'The head of that demon!'_

On the platform, the Count had a pensive expression. _'I expected the Black Swordsman, but...'_ he left the phrase that was going through his mind. Without his noticing, his daughter was watching from her window in the castle as the crowd left the execution stage.

* * *

The bodies of the people who had been beheaded by the Count were taken to the forest far from the city, where they would be deposited in an area with a great quantity of decomposing bodies and skeletal corpses. The area where they were, was an esplanade that faced the forest, covered by a mantle of putrefied corpses that served as grass.

"Shit, we always do dirty jobs," the guard, who was wearing a lifeless body, said bitterly, and tossed it into the pile of bodies. The light of the moon illuminated the decomposed bodies, revealing some worms and flies fluttering.

"This hole is already full of corpses," he said.

"One more!" said his companion, he had a torch in his left hand and Vargas's head on the right. "But what an old idiot, why did he oppose the Count?" He looked at the head; His mouth was open and his only eye had not closed after being cut. "It's disgusting, let's finish with this"

Before they could cast it, a dark shadow of enormous height appeared before them. Without the two guards being able to draw their swords, they left them on the ground, unconscious or dead.

The guts knelt before Vargas's head to the left on the dirt floor. The Kwamis looked with disgust at the huge number of deaths.

"This is horrible," Tikki said, unable to look away from the horrible scene he saw.

"I can not believe what I'm seeing," Wayzz said, sharing Tikki's same thought, as did Nooroo and Plagg.

The guts ignored their complaints.

"He still has that look," he told himself. "That look of pure hatred." He looked directly at Vargas's open eye. "I will not fail like you"

"Guts, they're coming!" exclaimed Plagg.

The spirits of the dead resurfaced from their previous bodies, accompanied by some reanimated skeletons. They approached Guts, howling and asking for help.

 _'Head...!'_

 _'Cut the count's head!'_

Agallas grabbed the handle of his sword; Ready to destroy them. On the back, a spirit rushed down his back.

 _'Feel... our hate!'_

"Guts!" the Kwamis exclaimed.

The spirits held him back, they could not let him escape. The screams began to be heard louder, full of despair and hatred.

 _'Use our hate...!'_

 _'To kill it...!'_

"STOP!" The Black Swordsman screamed, but his body did not respond. He could feel that the spirits begin to possess him, stripping away all his senses, while listening to the voices from beyond the grave.

 _'Use our...!'_

"STOOOOP" screamed loud enough, causing all the spirits to leave his body. The Kwamis were scared to see that Guts possessed himself, but it was his willpower that saved him.

"I AM NOT LIKE YOUR!" Guts shouted, looking at the dense nocturnal forest. The white orbs of the spirits of the dead gleamed in the leaves of trees like fireflies.

"You're dead! Youre can not do anything! I'm alive and this is my fight!" His voice was full of anger. "I'm not a bloody ghost! I'm alive, flesh and blood!"

' _That's right'_ Guts looked at the castle of the Count in the distance. _'I will kill him with this body of flesh and blood'_ He walked there, followed by the Kwamis.

* * *

The sounds echoed throughout the castle hall. The Count was walking along with his entourage behind. A servant on the left side walked beside the Count, carrying the elf in his cage, which did not stop mourning the death of Vargas.

The elf's thoughts that he could not interpose Vargas's death overwhelmed him, but the worst part was that they were going to do it. Puck imagined that they will turn it into a paste.

When they reached a door, the Count put the key in the lock and opened it. The room was luxurious, with ceramic floor and white pearl walls, and decorative ornaments like furniture and shelves of books. In the center was an elegantly decorated bed, with a girl with long curly black hair, dressed in a white nightgown. She was reading a book when the Count entered.

"Father"

Puck's jaw snapped open.

"Are you still awake, Teresia?"

 _'Is... your father?'_

"Why are you visiting me at this time?" his daughter told him.

"I brought you something interesting" the Count gestured to his servant to give him the cage with the elf.

"Wow, an elf, is it real?" his expression showed melancholy instead of surprise. Puck smiled nervously.

"You like?"

"Yes," said her daughter, not seeing him in the face. "Thanks, father"

"I'm sorry, Teresia," replied the Count after being silent. "Soon everything will be fine, you must understand that I can not let you get out of here... this city is infected with heresy, you could get infected"

Puck looked at him nervously.

"Excuse me, Teresia," the Count continued. "You're still pure..." When the Count extended his arms to his daughter, she screamed and grabbed the cage against his chest. The Count stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter's frightened face. He clenched his teeth hard. "Still... do not you want me to touch you?"

She looked at the cage, without returning his gaze.

"Well, I will not do it anymore" said the Count, walking towards the door. "It's already late, go to sleep"

"Father" his daughter stopped him when the Count was about to cross the door. "No... it's nothing"

While outside his daughter's room, Daal spoke with the Count.

"Your excellence..."

"Not now" the Count cut him off.

"What?"

The attitude had turned dark and terrifying.

"Leave me alone!"

With all gone, the Count walked only through the corridors of his castle at night. He stopped in an archway overlooking the outside of the night city. An image of a spiral staircase appeared to him like a vision in his mind.

"That is...!" His thick hand crushed the concrete and reduced it to rubble. _'It's already here'_

* * *

The Mark began to sting him in the neck of Guts as he walked down the stairs.

"Guts!" said Tikki with concern.

"I know," he growled, stopping. In front was the scion of the Count controlling Zondark as a puppet. His entire body had mutated, replacing his skin with a slimy skin full of balloons and mini-tentacles. The slug was still where it was, with its eerie smile, and whose eyes flashed a malice. He looked at Guts and the Kwamis.

"I was waiting for you, Black Swordsman, and you seem to have brought those beings that the God Hand despises!"

"So they are a danger to the God Hand," Guts said, looking at the tiny winged beings.

The two hands of the puppet had razor-sharp picks, which made movements like snakes. His face where the scion was had mutated; his teeth had become pointy and in the right area of his face he had three eyes.

"I leave you for a second and you become a more horrible monster yet" commented Guts sarcastically.

"This time in earnest, you have no chance to escape" his two arms rose up, breaking the wooden steps.

Guts sent him a rain of arrows, penetrating his armor and crashing against the stone wall.

"What...?" said the surprised stem.

He reloaded the arrows and started firing. The right tentacular arm descended towards the Black Swordsman, destroying only the scalars, while the latter had reacted and stood against the wall. He fired seven arrows, plunging them into his arm and letting him make more moves. The puppet did not have enough time to unleash his next movement with his left arm; Guts's broadsword had cut him just in time, causing the puppet's body to separate from its lower half and fall down.

Guts looked down and continued his excursion.

"Guts, be careful!" Tikki shouted quickly to the Black Swordsman, who was put in defensive position.

The tentacular arm shot out from below, then began to move, which served as a means for the mutated torso to appear, but more horrible; it was amorphous and bulbous, with teeth and eyes that covered it all over the body, and an elongated head of the Count's shank.

"There's no point in it, no matter how many times you cut me... You can not kill me!" the shank stood proud. "While my head is intact... I can regenerate as many times as necessary, I am immortal!"

The shank's face was silenced: Guts's broadsword had sunk him in the middle of his mouth, separating him from his half.

"Thanks for the information"

Half began to sprout mini-tentacles that advanced throughout the broadsword, reaching his two hands that pressed the handle. The head began to move, using its tiny tentacles as legs.

"I'm going to take your body!" He said advanced towards him.

Grimacing, Guts raised his broadsword and smashed it against the wall, crushing him on the spot. The dark and viscous blood was impregnated on the wall, with half the head of the stem on the stairs, but still reciting his last prayers.

"This does not end here... we will continue... there" he quoted after dying.

"Guts! That was amazing!" said Plagg with enthusiasm. "You did it!"

"Plagg," Wayzz told his friend. "I think the fight is not over"

"Oh, come on!" the black cat grumbled.

Guts was about to fall exhausted, but he stopped abruptly.

"Guts, are you okay?" Nooroo answered worried.

"I'm fine!" answered Guts with clenched teeth and a rabid voice. "I'm damn good!"

The Kwamis became nervous and made themselves a space, since Guts was in his moment of anger.

 _'I'm going to nail you this sword! I'm going to stick this sword in your damn head!'_ he thought with fury, scouring the scalars with uncontrolled rage.

* * *

In the room of the Count's daughter, Puck was nervous to be alone with her. The Count's daughter had deposited it on her oak desk and opened the cage open.

"Do not eat me! I do not have a good taste! And besides... Eh... Elves are hard to digest!"

"Do not be afraid, I'm going to free you" reassured Teresia in a reassuring voice. "And I know how it feels to be in a prison..."

"I know..." the elf interrupted. "You want to cheat me and then eat me"

"You do not have to be scared, you're not the only tiny creature.

Three creatures flew tiny bodies with large heads. The first was a bee, the second a fox and three a dark blue peacock.

Puck's eyes widened in shock; I knew very well that it's them!

"My name is Trixx" was presented with a male voice.

"My name is Pollen," she answered in a feminine voice.

"I my name is Duzu" she said.

"I know who you are!" replied the exasperated elf. "You are Kwamis, you must be the friends of Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz and Nooroo!"

The three beings looked at him surprised.

"Do you know them!" they said in unison.

"Yes, I met them in a tavern far away from here!"

"But, do you know where they are?" said Trixx, hoping to see her friends.

The elf rubbed his head timidly.

"Well... I do not know how to say it... but..."

"What happened? Did something bad happen to them?" Pollen answered worriedly.

"What ?! No! Of course not!" Answered Puck nervously. "They are here, healthy and alive, but I separated and I got stuck"

The two beings looked at him with concern.

"I understand you," said Teresia, entering the conversation. "My father must have captured you, just like them" his voice was melancholy. "My father has changed a lot... since that day"

"That day?" said the elf confused, while the two Kwamis were saddened by the story they had heard.

"Seven years age... the day that mother died," she said solemnly. "I do not remember it very well, I was only a child at the time, but my father told me that... in those days he was a just ruler, but there was a sect that was fighting for power, they kidnapped my mother, and they blackmailed my father to allow them to perform horrendous rituals freely, my father refused, for the sake of his people, and then... they took revenge" she embraced tightly, but continued: "My mother ... was sacrificed in a ritual, they offered their heart to their dark god"

Puck felt sorry for the story told by the Count's daughter. She went on.

"My father was a good governor, maybe a little strict, but fair, he protected the people, and the majority respected him." He looked at the painting: a girl about five years old, a young woman and the Count. "I wanted it..."

The three winged beings looked at her with compassion and pity.

"But..." the tears came out of his eyes. "My father... changed from that moment... he became a horrible person... He found heresy everywhere, and he executed everyone! He seemed to like to torture and kill people...!"

"Teresia," the elf said, comforting her, as did Trixx, Pollen and Duzu.

"I'm scared" the girl knelt on the floor, still crying. "Sometimes... I have the impression... that he is no longer human"

* * *

In one of many halls of the castle, two guards guarded the entrance to the dwelling of the Count.

"What a dark night," said the first.

"Ghosts like this kind of night," said the second.

"Hey, do not joke with that stuff"

The second guard's gaze fell on the corridor.

"What happens?" said the second, following the direction of his partner.

Guts was standing in the corridor, bandages covering the left side where his eye was. The Kwamis were back.

"Who you are?!" said the second guard, wielding his spear nervously.

Guts threw two blades at their unprotected faces from the visors of their helmets, falling dead.

After walking up a spiral staircase, Guts entered a wide space of decorative walls and pillars. there were stairs that gave to the possible room of the Count, since it had the emblem of a black wyvern, besides that there were several guards armed with crossbows, swords and spears directed towards him.

"I knew you would come after the incident with Vargas," Elder Daal told him.

Guts remained stoically, while the Kwamis hid in a corner so as not to get hurt from a confrontation that was going to happen.

"You will not go through here so easily, surrender right now, or you will die."

"Out of my way," Guts said with gelides.

The old man looked at him bewildered.

"I said... Get out of my way!" he said, in a deeper and threatening voice.

"H-He's crazy! Do you think you can beat fifty soldiers ?!" Daal said desperately. "Archers! Open fire! Fire!"

The arrows flew towards Guts, but they could not hurt him; He used his broadsword and his prosthesis as a shield. The guards were shocked.

"With the sword...!" Daal left the phrase in the air.

Guts, having balanced his broadsword at a horizontal angle, cutting all the soldiers in a second. The torsos and the blood went flying through the air.

The old man was scared.

"What are you doings?! Kill him!"

The soldiers wielded their spears together and pushed their sharp points towards him. Guts bent down and cut them all with his broadsword, throwing his limbs and guts around the room. Some soldiers decided to back down.

"But what are you doing...?!"

"Warrior!" a voice echoed behind the priest. "Warrior!"

When he turned around, he found a robust man with a tall stature and covered with his armor and a square helmet with a cross-shaped visor. In his right hand he had a shield, and in the other a double-chain mace. His eyes shone with a struggle anxiety.

"Go!" Daal yelled. "You always said you were stronger than Zondark! It's time to prove it!"

"Be careful, Guts!" shouted Tikki, flying as the confrontation turned violent.

Guts watched as the sturdy man twirled his double chains with his pointy balls. He reacted quickly and cut it vertically, destroying his shield and pushing the huge soldier against a pillar that led to the stairs, leaving his face exposed. Giving the final touch, Guts broke it in half, which also caused the pillar to fall on him.

The soldiers had no choice but to flee for their lives and abandon the confrontation with the Black Swordsman.

"Wait, where do you think they go ?!" Daal shouted at the top, where were the doors to the Count's hall. "I will not forgive them! Come back...!" the old man left the phrase half-spoken. Guts stood before him, his broadsword on his shoulder, as if it did not weigh him.

* * *

"I'm sorry" said Teresia in an apologetic tone.

"Hey, what?" Puck replied confused.

"For telling you all that way," Teresia replied, her gaze fixed on the closed window, watching the darkness of the night bathed in stars. "I had not talked much with anyone for a long time, since Trixx and Pollen were the only ones I had spoken to when my father brought them."

"Do not worry" said the elf with joy. "I like to help"

The girl laughed childishly.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Puck"

"And... Puck, can you fly, right?"

"Hey?"

"And when you fly, how do you feel?"

"Well... normal, I guess... For me it's nothing extraordinary, I think it's the same for birds and insects" he made some comical moves. "But walking is better, that's for sure!"

"I see..." she said, with both hands resting on her chin, staring at the night outside. "Of course... it's natural for an elf and for them"

Trixx and Pollen shared a sad look with each other, while Puck looked at her for a second, then looked at the luxurious room.

"Teresia... Have you been locked here all this time?"

She moaned.

"My father does not allow me to go out, he believes there are heretics everywhere, he does not want anyone to come near me, whether he is strange or not, this room is my world"

Puck looked at her for another moment. 'What a sad look... his childhood was stolen...'

Down, there was an accumulation of several soldiers that went from one place to another.

"What will be happening?" Pollen replied, watching the soldiers move.

Using his sharp elf's ear, Puck could tell why the soldiers were bewildered.

"Teresia, I have to go!" replied the elf, drawing the attention of the daughter of the Count and the two Kwamis.

"What's wrong, Puck?" said Duzu.

"That intruder is an acquaintance of mine"

The girl was scared.

"W-But... it's dangerous!" she said.

"Do not worry, it's also possible that Wayzz and the other three are with him"

The mere mention of the name of one of the Kwamis gave hope to Trixx, Pollen and Duzu.

"I am going!" said Trixx, stepping forward.

"Hey?!" said Pollen and Duzu confused.

"Puck, I'm going with you!"

"Why?!" answered the daughter of the Count and Pollen together and confused.

"If what Puck says is true, then there is an opportunity to meet with our colleagues"

"But...!" Teresia began to say, but Puck reassured her.

"Do not worry, I've survived many battles!"

"NOOOO!" Teresia yelled, causing Puck and Trixx to jump. She covered her mouth, embarrassed. "I ... I'm sorry ..."

"You do not have to feel that way, Teresia," Pollen comforted her. "What you did, you do not have to be ashamed, I know you do not want to be alone"

"Pollen is right" said Trixx with a friendly smile. "We'll be fine when we find our friends"

"Well..." Puck said, scratching the back of his neck shyly. "The Wayzz and the others do, but the one who came with them... is something... how can I tell you... very... to yours"

"I understand, you are worried about your friends." Teresia opened the windows, letting a warm cold night breeze bathe her with her warmth, causing her black hair to fly. "Well, go!"

"Teresia..." Puck said worriedly.

"Do not worry, I and Duzu take care of her" said Pollen, flying towards them. "You can go"

Puck hesitated, but nodded. He gestured to his partner to keep flying.

With both gone, the Count's daughter closed the window. Minutes later she was startled by the shock. Turning, she found Puck, who made a gesture to be opened, which she did.

"One last thing: we'll see you soon and I'll get you out of here, I promise!" With that last, the elf went flying.

A feeling of happiness welled up inside Teresia; At last his desire had come true.

 _'When they killed the woman he loved...'_ thought Puck flying, along with Trixx for the night. _'He probably started practicing black magic. And then surely he invoked the God Hand. And then... it became bad'_

* * *

Guts kicked the priest hard against the doors, making the impact with the poor old man open them, with his nose stained with blood and broken by the kick. Guts advanced with his broadsword on his shoulder and with the Kwamis following him.

The room was completely large, with pillars in place in each row, holding the immense concrete blocks. The floor was covered with tiles and there was good lighting on the pillars. Up ahead, was the Count sitting on an elegant throne, with two mannequins of armored soldiers, holding the emblem of the black wyvern.

The Count applauded ceremoniously at the entrance of the Black Swordsman.

"It's extraordinary that you've come this far, you must be very clever, Black Swordsman"

Guts frowned at him.

"And it seems that you came to us only, you brought with you those things that the God Hand wants to see dead, which I have in my possession three of them"

That caught the attention of the Kwamis.

"Where are they!" Plagg yelled furiously, advancing forward with Guts. "What have you done to Trixx, Pollen and Duzu!"

The Count laughed evilly.

"You do not have to worry anymore, they are... well, in a place... cozy"

"Miserable...!" Palgg was going at full speed, but Guts's cold voice stopped him.

"It's my fight, not yours"

"Guts is right, Plagg," Wayzz said, flying to where his friend was. "Let Guts do his job"

Plagg nodded hesitantly and flew off to his friends, where they sat on the concrete block above, waiting for the fight to unfold.

Guts advanced directly to where the Count was. In a corner, Daal hid in a pillar, with both hands on his hurt nose, and with his eyes on how the Black Swordsman advanced. When Guts was stepping on a step, he noticed an "X" hole in it. He took his broadsword with both hands, and nailed it, where tentacles sprouted like spring flowers.

"Well done!" congratulated the Count. The tentacles began to rise on the ground, until they reached the Count sitting on his throne. What had sprung up was a kind of tail. The count's hands began to change, replacing his fingers and hands with a slimy green skin with tentacles.

"I will have to use all my power against you"

* * *

"Hey, Trixx!" said Puck to the fox.

"What's wrong, Puck?"

"I think I forgot to ask Teresia what her father's room was"

Before Trixx could respond, a loud explosion made them stop from fright. Both turned their eyes to find out the origin of the explosion. A huge gap had formed on the top floor of the castle.

"What?!" said Trixx surprised.

"We must go!" said Puck, flying towards the hole.

"Huh ?! Wait, Puck!" Trixx flew to where the elf went.

In the interior there was rubble of stones and a huge darkness inside. Trixx and Puck decided to enter bravely. The two walked through the rubble, looking for some indication of life. When the two came across something obscure that obstructed, the first thing they did was touch it. It was not stone; It felt viscous and soft, like a kind of skin of a giant creature, which turned out to be true, causing these two to jump and run.

The being was large and quadruped. With the top part of a slug with antennae that he had on his entire back. Legs with tentacles and a wide mouth with the head of the Count that served as nose. The countenance of the Count was twisted and terrifying.

The priest, the elf and the Kwamis did not stop shouting to see the true form of the Count's Apostle.

The leg of the creature was directed towards Guts, but the reaction and cut it, only to regenerate again.

"It's useless," said the Count. "You can cut my limbs but they will keep regenerating! And as you cut me, I will become stronger and bigger!" In the neck, several arms with six fingers sprouted from the creature, lengthening as they stretched. "You can not kill me with your sword!"

The tiles began to be destroyed with the great footsteps of the Apostle of the Count form. Guts decided to run to avoid being hurt by the fragments that flew out like projectiles. I needed to find a way to kill him immediately.

* * *

The roof was beginning to collapse in Teresia's room. The chandelier swayed from side to side because of the tremor that shook his room. The vases were broken, the piano turned and some furniture was crushed by the rubble. The two Kwamis dodged the tiny ones, while he told Teresia to leave. The roof opened, and the debris fell, causing the entire room to be shrouded in smoke that was hard to see.

The girl was saved lucky, as she took the initiative to hide in a desk that was far from disaster.

"Teresia!" Duzu said, flying towards her, along with Pollen. "Teresia, are you okay?!"

"Yes!" she said, coughing. "I'm fine!"

"You have to leave now!" Pollen ordered, frightened by the tremor. "Your room will come down unless you go!" The Bee Kwami flew towards the open half door. "Let's go!"

She nodded and ran to the door, entering the darkness.

* * *

The creature had opened its huge jaw as it ran towards Guts.

"Guts!" Puck said, flying towards him, along with Trixx following behind him.

"I can not believe it!" shouted Trixx with the posts in the Apostle.

Guts avoided being crushed by the huge foot and ran as he could. He passed around a pillar, where it was destroyed by the advance of the Count. The Kwamis noticed Puck and Trixx.

"Puck! Trixx!" said Plagg, hurrying towards the two, where also the other three Kwamis followed him.

"Plagg! Guys!" Trixx shouted with joy.

The Count noticed them.

"So you came out with that elf's help, well, I'll kill them easily" The Apostle ran towards them, raising his huge neck to eat them, but his attempts were useless; the Kwamis and the elf flew in various directions so as not to try to be eaten by the Apostle. "I want you dead, all of you!" he roared with fury, trying to devour them, while they flew for his life, causing the destruction of several pillars and the increase of cracks in the tiles.

With the beast busy devouring the flying magical beings, the priest saw that the door where he had been kicked was open. Seeing the opportunity, he ran with all his strength that he had left to leave the room. His attempt was almost successful, if it were not for the Black Swordsman who interposed his exit.

"I got fed up with you! The Count crushed a block of concrete with his paw, causing it to fall to the ground and break into fragments, like the others that had been shattered by the legs of the creature, in his desperate attempt to kill the flying beings. The fragments were fired by the tentacles, which were used as a tool to knock them down. The Kwamis dodged with agility, while Puck was almost reached by one, but managed to do it quickly.

When the Count noticed a dark figure on one of the pillars, he changed direction and went to his real goal. Seeing him walk, the Kwamis and the elf shouted for Guts to flee, but the pleas were not heard. The Count supported his leg on the pillar and knocked it down, causing it to fall on its target. A pool of blood came from his enemy. When the Count decided to see him a little closer, his luck was cast; it was not Guts, but the priest, who had been a decoy for the beast to believe he was his enemy.

Guts shot out from a corner with his broadsword in his hand. He managed only to make a cut in the right half and remove an antenna with an eye. The Apostle howled in pain. He used his paw and pushed Guts hard, crashing into a pillar, causing the structure to break and Guts to be on the wounded floor and spit blood from the strong thrust.

Puck and the Kwamis saw with disgust the dead body of the priest; used as a bait for a predator.

"Using that old priest as bait, you are more cunning than most warriors!" the Apostle fulminated him with his one eye. "But... You're still a mere human! A human is incapable of defeating me!"

The Black Swordsman tried to get up from the ground, but he was barely recovering from his internal wounds.

"The Mark" continued the Count, with a ruthless and murderous voice. "It's hard to believe that someone with that brand has survived so long, you're trying to get revenge, but a pathetic human like you can not do anything"

He tried to stop with all his strength, but only managed to get half a foot, with his left hand held in the broadsword.

"You see it?" He continued in a mocking tone. "I just touched you and you can no longer stand up, it's better that you give up and stop suffering, if you continue fighting, I will tear your body apart bit by bit"

Guts put his left foot as an implement to stand on, while his right was used as a support. I still breathed. I was still alive.

"Yes, it will be unbearable suffering, let's get this over with, give in, and you'll save yourself the pain." The Count looked at him deeply. "I will send you to the place where we meet our god, the place you are destined to go from since you were marked... Human power can not change the divine Will! I will not forgive your rebellion against the divine will!"

"WATCH OUT!" the flying magic beings shouted, but their prevention was too late.

One of the antennae stretched and wrapped around his right leg. Like a bag, he struck it against a pillar, letting it spit blood, and then slammed it into the ground, creating a crack during the heavy impact, but it was still alive. Without letting his enemy live, the Count turned him against another pillar, causing it to crumble into pieces of rubble. Guts' body was lying in the rubble. Without any kind of movement. With his mouth open and his one eye open, without any reaction. A flow of blood came from the back of his neck.

The Count kept laughing at his victory.

* * *

 **Well folks, up to here I came with the chapter. I was very busy writing some new ones for the channel, which caused me to delay.**

 **The next will be the final conclusion and the appearance of the God Hand.**

 **See you.**

 **Leave a comment**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned after finishing another chapter of my other story, I return to take up the final chapter of this story.**

 **Comment and I hope you like them.**

* * *

The Kwamis and the elf watched in horror and sadness at the inert lifeless body of the Black Swordsman on the surface of a broken pillar. There was no indication that he could have survived the Count's lashes.

The Count stopped laughing at his victory.

"It's over," he said, his face shaped at its corners.

"Do not!" Puck shouted, flying towards Guts's lifeless body.

"Puck, wait!" shouted Wayzz, who flew to where the elf went, including the rest of the Kwamis also followed him.

"Come on, stand up!" the elf shouted as he moved his tiny hands on Guts' cheek; there was no reaction. His mouth was open and his one eye was exorbitant. "The fight is not over! Get up!"

"Puck..." Tikki approached the elf with solemnity and sadness. "He is..."

"DO NOT!" Puck said raising his voice. "He has to be alive!"

"Puck... Tikki is right" replied Plagg with depression in his voice. Tears came from his feline eyes.

Puck ignored them and started kicking Guts' face, refusing to listen to them.

"After boasting so much... Look at yourself!" said the elf, letting go of his frustration. "Get up and show who you are! Get up, you moron!" Nothing. Everything he did did not work. The elf noticed that Guts' eye was still open, with the pupil pointing towards the ground. "Guts..." Tears welled up in her gleaming blue eyes.

"That human body is useless before me" replied the Count, raising his long neck of his Apostle form. His face was still on his lips, giving it a sinister form. "Humans are not eternal"

The elf moaned with rage at the words the Count said. I felt hatred and at the same time anguish for the true form of the Count.

"And that?" began the elf with a weak voice. "Your words are very sad" his voice gathered strength to continue speaking: "You only know how to boast, you're just a bald guy!" He remembered the conversation he had with Teresia. "Do not forget that ... you were also a human being destined to perish!"

"Shut up, you imbecile!" threatened the Count with a voice of fury.

That made Puck skip a jump, but he could contain himself more, and continued:

"It's... It's the harsh reality!" He pointed his finger directly at the Count. "Teresia told me that you lost your sanity when your wife was killed seven years ago"

"Puck is right" Trixx turned to his side, facing the Count's Apostle form. "You made yourself with that power to get revenge, right?"

The Count said nothing at that moment. The Kwamis were fascinated by the courage that Puck and Trixx had to face the Count.

"You could have avenged yourself using your authority," replied Puck. "Actually... You just wanted to flee from your anguish and suffering! You're running away from yourself!" The elf's voice was full of anger and frustration, his eyes full of tears. "You denied the human race You are more ephemeral than anyone"

After a brief moment of silence, the Count broke into laughter, causing a stir of the flying beings.

"Well, well," said the Count in a humorous voice. "I thought the elves had less brains than the birds and the squirrels, but... you seem very talkative, like that tiny fox"

Puck and Trixx frowned at the Apostle's insult.

He continued speaking:

"You have entertained me... maybe I should let you go" his only eye focused on the Kwamis. "But I can not leave them alive, they are a danger to the divine order, and the God Hand can not allow them to continue living"

"Are not we a danger to the God Hand and divine order?" replied Plagg with poison and a frown. "You and the God Hand are the only ones that should not exist! It is you who are a danger to living beings and to the divine self, not us!"

"Plagg is right about that," Tikki said with his cold gaze on the Count. "We saw how you became monsters, you terrorized innocent people and you ate them, that's something completely unheard of and horrible!"

"They also possessed the corpses of the dead and used them as lifeless puppets," Wayzz contributed to the discussion. "We are beings that were created by the Universe to distribute prosperity, while you only cause pain and devastation in their path, the God Hand is nothing more than a corrupt organization, believing the owners of everything, but they are not"

The Count gritted his teeth in anger.

"You guys...!"

"When humans suffer, they only know how to deceive themselves" Puck replied with a mischievous smile, only to receive a look of death from the Count. Puck quickly hid on the right side of the waist of Guts's inert body. "There it is," he said, not realizing that the Behelit slipped out of the leather case where it was stored, and fell on Puck's head, causing the elf to scream in pain. "Oh!"

"Do not!" Wayzz let go when he saw the object fall, but it was too late.

"Yes, we will not do it!" Trixx stuck out his tongue in mockery.

The Count raised his leg to catch them with his tentacular fingers, but the two beings were very fast and dodged it, causing it to hit a pillar and reduce it to rubble. The Apostle tried to do it again, he did not manage to catch them. He roared loudly, and began to chase them, but his attempts were frustrated by the help of the other Kwamis, making the goal of the Apostle impossible.

"Die!" one of the tentacles like whiskers on his left side shot out at Wayzz, but he only managed to dodge it. The Apostle raised his two arms in trying to catch them, but only caused the ground to shudder more by the impacts, causing serious holes.

A small piece of rubble from a pillar wrapped in broken pieces shot out, causing it to hit Puck's head, causing Trixx to lose control and crash on the ground.

"Puck! Trixx!" shouted the Kwamis of concern.

"Fools" the Count's broad leg was ready to crush the two beings. In a single second, the main door opened, and with it, a girl's voice sounded worried.

"PUCK!" Teresia ran along with Pollen and Duzu directly to the elf and the fox's Kwami. The girl and the two Kwamis stopped short. With a petrified look in the form of his father's Apostle.

The Count was shocked, and a look of surprise and fear formed in him. The girl screamed at the abominable and horrible form of the Count.

"Teresia..." the Count tried to approach his daughter little by little, but the girl ran towards a direction where there were debris and some standing pillars. Duzu and Pollen flew to aid Puck and Trixx.

"Teresia!" shouted the Count, his voice was heard with a change of evil to a father concerned about the state of his daughter. "Teresia!"

"Guys, are you okay?" Duzu asked.

"Yes, I am" replied Trixx with a half smile. "I'm glad you came"

"Duzu! Pollen!" Wayzz and his three friends flew to where Duzu and Pollen were.

"Wayzz! Guys!" Duzu yelled with joy.

All the Kwamis embraced nostalgically.

"It's a happiness to see them healthy" answered Wyazz with a smile.

"Thank you, Wayzz," Duzz thanked him. "Pollen, Trixx and I were worried about you"

"Well, let's say we had an incredible 'adventure' on our trip," replied Plagg.

"Hmmm, guys..." Puck interrupted them and froze them forward, where a furious annoying look from the Count was plastered on his face.

"Oh, dear," Noorro muttered, gulping nervously.

The Count came towards them with huge stomps of fury. Before they could do anything to escape, three knives were thrown out of nowhere, sinking into his face and screaming in pain. All eyes were directed on a weak and bloody Guts, who held the handle of his huge sword with his two arms.

With a few tears about to fall, Puck towards the Black Swordsman, like the rest of the Kwamis.

"I thought you were dead!" He began to give comical blows. "You silly fool, you were just pretending..."

"I can not believe it ... it is impossible that a human like you could have survived" Wayzz recognized in a surprised wheel.

"Survive! Look at it!" exclaimed Plagg with his eyes wide open. "He had just been in several death situations many times!"

"I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Tikki.

Guts remained silent without saying anything. He could barely put all his strength back together so he could get out of his place. He was exhausted and had lost a lot of blood, but his fighting instinct made him stand up and finish what he had to do. All the Kwamis and the elf were worried about his welfare, but now was not the time to listen to his words of solemnity.

Guts focused his gaze on the Apostle, who was tightly pressing his lower and upper jaw where his mouth is.

"So you're still alive," growled the Count with annoyance.

The Black Swordsman frowned. He raised his metal arm; in a gesture that it was not necessary to worry. Grasping the handle of his broadsword with both hands, Guts began to go in his direction.

"W-Wait, Guts!" Tikki protested alarmed. "You can not continue...!" Tikki fell silent at that moment. The Guts face that had formed at their corners was dark, causing the female cosmic being to remain still. The others also noticed the Black Swordsman's smile.

"Boys," Pollen said, completely scared. "Why did he just smile like that?"

"I can only tell you... that he's ready to finish it," Wayzz replied, swallowing, watching as the human walked with slow steps and dragging his sword across the floor.

"No, not enough, at most you broke three or four bones" his face turned maniacally. "To kill me you have to destroy my head or my heart, just like you... fucking slug"

The Count roared with fury.

"I will not tolerate it! I will not tolerate that, worm!"

The Count kicked Guts towards a pillar, causing him to hit and spit blood. His broadsword had fallen from his hands after being thrown by the exerted force of the Apostle. The Kwamis did not stop shouting his name with concern.

Noting that the Count was approaching, Guts made a motion of his limb intact; taking the Count's daughter behind the pillar, using it as a shield.

Puck and the Kwamis exclaimed in surprise, including the Count himself.

"Bastard!" the Count roared.

Teresia cried out in fear. The Guts prosthesis had wrapped around her neck, preventing her from escaping. Seizing the opportunity, Guts threw the girl aside and pulled the thread; the hand came down, and the shot went out of the barrel. The Count cried out in pain; In the middle of his face he was enveloped in fire by the shot. With his fingers shattered, Guts had no choice but to grab the handle of the sword with his mouth. Squeezing it tightly, and blood coming out of its teeth, it bent at a left angle, and leaped, making the edge of its huge sword make contact with the upper part of its mouth; where the Count's face was and it flew out.

The elf, the Kwamis, and Teresia watched in surprise as the headless body fell to the ground, letting its dark liquid stain the ground. Wayzz watched as Guts rose feebly from the ground, but he kept that dark smile on his lips.

 _'That's what I planned,_ ' thought Wayzz. _'I was counting on taking Teresia as a hostage'_

Half of the Count's face was moaning in pain at a corner of a pillar stained with his own blood. The blade of a knife was embedded in the middle of his teeth. Guts held the hilt of the blade tightly, sinking it deeply.

"I'll show you the limit of humans," Gust replied with his sadistic expression plastered on his face. He began to move the sunken leaf slowly. "That's right, humans are miserable beings" he lifted the tip of the blade, causing a deep scar to form a straight line. The Count let out an exclaimed cry of pain, making it be heard throughout the room.

Teresia, trembling with fear, covered her ears not to hear him scream, but the screams became louder and louder, reaching such a point that she began to cry. Trixx, Pollen and Duzu consoled her, while Puck and the four Kwamis flew towards the direction of the screams.

"Stop!" Puck shouted, flying towards him. "Do not do this in front of a girl! She has nothing to do with this!"

The elf decided to swallow his words immediately. The edge of the blade was almost close, making the Kwamis nervous.

"Shut up" Guts' voice was cold and husky. "If you interfere, I'll kill you"

Puck and the four Kwamis decided to be quiet. Guts took it as an affirmative gesture and observed the address where the Count's daughter was; She was being consoled by the three Kwamis after observing her father's horrible form. With a smile drawn at their corners, he grabbed the bottom with prosthesis and lifted it up, making the girl and the three flying beings observe him.

"Always so arrogant, Count" he threw him to the ground. "Why do not we let your sweet daughter see your proud face now?"

"No, do not do it...!" the Count pleaded with mercy.

"Do not do it?" He leaned toward him; putting his prosthesis on his forehead and with the blade in the other hand. "Do not be shy" he raised the page and exclaimed furiously: "HAVE A GOOD LOOK AT AN INDESTRUCTIBLE BODY!" He plunged the blade deeply into the one hundred forcefully, then did it one again.

Teresia and the betrayed beings watched with horror on their faces as Guts stabbed uncontrollably at the head of his father, while the Black Swordsman kept talking loudly:

"AMAZING!" said this one, with the blade covered in blood. "YOU ARE TRULY ABOVE THE HUMANS!" his expression turned dark and sadistic. "YOU REALLY CAN NOT DIE! TRUTH ?!"

The blade of the knife broke in half and Guts slipped through the pool of blood, falling back to the ground, but it did not stop him from laughing like a maniac. Wayzz and his friends watched him laugh at the matter, while the Count's daughter cried.

 _'I do not want to die,'_ the Count murmured in a low voice. _'No... I want... to die'_

In a puddle of water, the Behelit began to react; all the scattered factions began to form one by one, until the image of a human face was formed.

 _'I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!'_

The laughter stopped when the Mark began to throb in his neck. His eye petrified upon hearing a familiar overwhelming and spectral cry. A cry that only he could remember.

"Guts!" Wayzz shouted pointing at the Behelit; tears of blood began to come out of the closed eyes of the object, while her tears began to grow stronger and stronger. Then, the whole room changed in a lapse of one minute.

The place where they were was a kind of labyrinthine area of stairs that covered all the space space. From the left and right I saw only the infinite corridor of stairs to get lost. Both up and down there were only more steps. Everything was weird.

"What the hell is this?!" exclaimed Plagg. Both Teresia and her friends were surprised and scared to be in another dimension.

Guts kept squeezing with teeth hard; I knew where I was, and it was not good.

"They are coming... The almightys" commented the Count with some force in his words.

The shadows of the hall of scalars began to manifest on each side, then began to approach little by little. The Mark began to tear him more in the neck of Guts, and a fluid of his blood shot out; causing him to lose the movement of his body and fall to the ground.

"Guts!" Puck and the Kwamis went to Guts. "Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

"Hmmm, Puck," Tikki spoke with wide, scared eyes. "Look forward"

"Hey?" The elf was confused. Looking at the direction Tikki had told him, his eyes widened. In front of them were three humanoid beings and two floating ones. The one in front of them was a tall man in jet armor with two black bat wings on his shoulders and a helmet in the shape of a hawk; where a human face peeked out. The being on top of the roof had a face, a cadaverous face with a large exposed brain, dressed in a long dark cloak with a pointed high collar. His eyelids are stitched and the skin of his mouth is stretched; showing a denture and lack of nose. The third was a succubus with pale skin and pale blue hair, untidy and smooth; He had a black corset that only his waist and exposed the upper and lower part to the open, but covered by its wings. The first floating thing had a wrinkled human face with the body of a black louse; her mouth was open and her eyes were closed, and her hands were clasped, while the second had glasses that seemed to be fused in her face. It does not seem to have legs, but tendrils in the shape of fins that hang underneath him and whose smiling face showed a cleverness, and you had your hands together.

 _'They must be the members of the God Hand that Guts told us'_ thought Wayzz with the look of his green eyes on them.

On the floor, Guts had his only place in the man in the dark hawk costume. A look of hatred and resentment.

"GRIFFITH!" the Black Swordsman shouted with all his strength.

"Griffith?" Puck was confused. "Who is Griffith?"

"I think he refers to that guy on the stage with a ladder," Pollen told him.

With all five members of the God Hand present, the Count crawled towards the member known as Griffith.

"It seems that we see each other again for a long year" Griffith replied in a monotone voice and without surprise. His hawk eyes flashed an evil glow. "And it seems you got the Kwamis to come to us"

"They are such beautiful and adorable creatures, especially the black cat" the voice of the succubus denoted lust and excitement. "And an elf also came with them! What a beautiful meeting!"

 _'These beings, Slan, are completely powerful beings that originated from the beginning of the Great Creation. Each one of them has a power capable of competing against a god '_ he spoke with wisdom the cadaverous figure without moving his exposed mouth, he only used his mental capacity to do so.

"Powerful beings with destructive capabilities" commented with a fretful voice the floating being with glasses known as Ubik. "We only find seven of them, while the others are scattered in unknown areas"

"But even so, it represents a threat against the balance of order" responded the floating being with obese face.

"Very pointed, Conrad" congratulated Ubik.

"Threat," Plagg repeated bitterly.

"Oh," Slan purred with lust. "That cute kitten is cute when he gets angry"

Plagg swallowed nervously.

The eyes of the five members of the God Hand concentrated on the head of the Count who had crawled, leaving a trace of his blood crawling along his path.

 _'The one chosen by the laws of causality'_ began to say the cadaverous figure as a preacher in a church. _'Your great desire to live has opened space, and brought us here'_

"Supreme angel Void ...!" said the Count with little energy. "Please, listen to my wish, the life of that man, and those beings that come with him ... I want him to end their lives!"

 _'We can not do that,_ ' he replied being known as Void, which surprised the Count.

"Why not?!"

"Your wishes, which opened this space were exclusively those of your attachment to life and the fear of death" Slan replied in a sweet and malicious voice. "Not your hatred against them"

"Chosen by the law of causality," said the floating being of lenses with a mischievous voice, "we descended with the purpose of fulfilling your greatest desire"

"But ..." The Count was still confused by the words of his gentlemen. "This man is the Black Swordsman, and these beings are the enemies of the spiritual order!"

"Enemies?" The flying being with glasses seemed funny to him by supplication.

Guts and the others observed that the members of the God Hand did not seem surprised by what the Count said.

"The extermination of some useless servants does not affect us at all" Griffth's voice was indifferent. "While the beings known as Kwamis are a threat to us, but their powers are overwhelming against us, as for the Black Swordsman, their presence is absolutely inconsequential"

Using all his life force, Guts stopped with difficulty, surprising the Kwamis and the elf. His legs trembled with pain, but he did not pay attention. Grabbing the handle of his broadsword, the Black Swordsman walked weakly towards the stairs, where Griffith was.

"Guts!" cried Tikki with concern.

"Magnificent!" the flying being with glasses seemed to enjoy it wonderfully.

"He can stand up with all those injuries ... interesting" Slan replied with a slight of lust, licking his thin full lips. "He has a great spirit of struggle and will"

"That tremendous hatred he feels for the God Hand, but particularly for Femto is raising his body," commented the black-robed being with black humor. "That's because Femto gave him the Mark"

The information impacted Puck and the others.

"However," Conrad spoke. "How long will you be able to stand?"

Lifting his broadsword with both hands, Guts walked slowly down the steps. His body was covered with open scars, where blood came out. He clenched his teeth furiously.

"Unimportant?" his voice was bitter and sour. "Do not make me laugh!" The teeth hardened and screeched, like a rabid dog. "You're standing there right now thanks to me ..." The right hand was holding the handle strongly, with the help of the metal prosthesis; I had it raised. "Because now I'm surrounded by the dead all the time because of you! Thanks to me crawling in pools of blood day after day!" His voice rose high, with hatred released. "THANKS TO ME IS THAT YOU CAN BE THERE GOD DONE! GRIFFITH!"

"That's right" Griffith, or better known as his alter-ego, Femto, did not seem unfazed by the Black Swordsman's words. "You're nothing but a sacrifice that is still dragging around"

Guts growled in rage, while Puck and the others watched with startled faces Guts's attitude towards Femto.

"What happened between the two?" Duzu spoke confused.

"I do not know, Duzu," Wayzz answered, his eyes fixed on how Guts was almost close to being forward. "But it seems that Guts has a grudge against that guy called Femto, it's possible that something happened that happened in the past between the two."

"Oh heavens!" Tikki is worried, she turned her purple eyes to the member of the God Hand and the condemned man who climbed the steps. "Guts..."

The blood started to come out like a brand shower, causing Guts to scream in pain. He staggered like jelly; losing the balance of his legs.

"Guts!" shouted the frightened voices of Puck and the Kwamis in the place where Teresia was.

"Stupid," Femto taunted. "You know how the Mark reacts to the demons, it only feels like a prick in the case of specters and small demons, but the more powerful the greater: the pain, and if the demon is too powerful..." Hawk intensified profoundly in the bleeding that marked the Mark. "Pain will kill you!"

With his single eye becoming lifeless, Guts's body leaned back, about to fall toward the steps. Puck and the Kwamis shouted concern. He was going to collapse, but his leg remained firm on the step. With his right hand squeezing the handle tightly, he lowered his broadsword at an inclined angle, which only approached inches from Femto's head, until an invisible force propelled him off the stairs. A sprout of blood appeared on the right side of his face as it hit the ground.

"Guts!" Wayzz and the other flying beings went to the Black Swordsman, worried.

"What a great fighting spirit!" exclaimed Slan with a dark smile at their corners. "He did not think he still had the strength to swing his sword, but he seems to have lost consciousness"

"Splendid!" chuckled Ubik. "Especially considering his previous fight with the Count"

"If that man were to join us, it would be wonderful..." Slan licked his lips with his tongue.

"But it has not been chosen by the law of causality," Conrad told him. "He can not be one of us, and he's probably dead."

Guts remained on the ground in an upside down position, not moving. Puck and the Kwamis did everything possible to awaken him.

On the stand, Femto watched silently as the flying beings tried to make Guts react. He turned his gaze to the Count's head.

"It seems that I accidentally fulfilled your wish, Count"

"Yes..." the Count thanked with a half-smile on his face. "Many thanks..."

 _'Enough of this show is enough,'_ Void ordered firmly. _'It's time to perform the ceremony'_

The faces of Puck, the Kwamis and Teresia became frightened.

 _'Count'_ Void called in depth. _'Who will be the sacrifice?'_

"How about... the Black Swordsman?"

"It's not possible" Ubik denied the lawsuit.

"W... Why?" The Count did not understand.

"He was sacrificed before," Conrad told him.

"Besides, he's just your enemy," Slan said softly, and at the same time, dark. "The sacrifice offered in the ceremony can not be just another piece of meat, it must be someone important to you, someone who is part of your heart."

"By offering such a sacrifice..." Ubik said with a raised finger and a mischievous smile on his lips. "You will be able to eliminate the last traces of your humanity"

"A crack will open in your heart from which evil will flow," Conrad quoted.

'Part of your heart!' Tikki thought with fear in his thoughts. 'Can not be!"

"T... Then who?" said the Count.

Femto pointed with his thin finger and pointed nails towards the direction where Teresia was. The Count's single eye widened in fear, while Puck and the Kwamis were shocked.

"Get rid of your heart" Femto's voice was cold and ruthless, "Count"

Teresia started to cry.

"P-Please, wait!" the Count pleaded with concern. "If it was someone else...! But Teresia...!"

"That's right," Slan said in his warm, appealing voice. "If it's not a person like that then it does not make sense, Count"

The Count remained silent without saying anything.

"Do not be indecisive" Ubik encouraged him. "Do it like that on that occasion"

The elf, the Kwamis and Teresia were curious about the question of the member of the God Hand with black glasses.

"Oh, wow" Ubik rubbed his hands. "Miss does not know what her father did?"

"Please, stop!" implored the Count. "No to her! Do not tell her!"

"This is what happened..." A flash of light shone in the air, forming the image of the Count in the portrait of Teresia's room.

Teresia was stunned, and the Kwamis and the elf were impressed.

"I opened the space-time to take a little look" replied Ubik, gesturing to the image of the past. "This is the Count seven years ago, it looks a lot better than now, no doubt." He left the phrase in the air. The image changed to a young woman with jet-black hair in a creamy dress, holding the arms of a small Teresia. His face was kind and pure.

"Mother" Teresia's tears ran down her cheeks.

"A beautiful woman and an honest husband, a perfect family" Narrated Ubik in the image of the little Teresia in the arms of the Count dressed in his armor, with his eyes fixed on the city and on the outside. "Or so it seemed!"

"Stooop!" the Count shouted, but that did not seem to stop the advance of the following moving images.

It was narrated that the Count was crossing his territory subjugating the heretics of a false god who invaded his domain, therefore he spent a long time away from the castle. After having participated in a long campaign against the pagans, the Count had returned to the castle to rest. When he was going to enter the living room of his throne, he found a party full of naked men and women in sexual positions throughout the area. The smoke came out of the ceramic jars, bathing the room and wrapping the lustful bodies in motion of the guests in their acts of orgy. In the center there was a statue of a muscular body with breasts and a head in the shape of a goat with horns, wings and a five-pointed star on its forehead.

In his lap, there was a group of three naked women; one in her crossed legs, and the other embracing the statue, while the third hugged her from behind; fingering her breasts and pelvis, screaming with excitement. The woman who moaned with pleasure while embracing the sculpture was no more than Teresia's mother.

"It's a lie" Teresia begged that what she saw was not true. "It's a lieee!" he cried in a tearful voice.

"Teresia!" the Count called desperately.

 _'Teresia!'_ the elf and the Kwamis thought in unison.

No one realized that Guts had woken up from his unconsciousness.

Ubik continued with his story.

"The Count broke out in an uncontrollable rage!" The image showed the Count in his armor, and his sword stained with blood, surrounded by all the bodies of the orgy; deep gashes were pierced in their naked bodies. "When he came to himself, there was only a sea of blood and corpses left"

The Count's wife was trembling and scared before the armored figure of her husband. He raised his sword upward, making the glow of the torches sparkle on the blood-covered blade. Teresia shouted at the image to stop, while the Kwamis and the elf watched the scene with frightened faces. Tears came from the count's eyes; whose expression was of sadness. The wife raised her hands; ready to die. Instead of killing her, the pointed tip of his blade pinned him to the stone floor; I kept crying.

"That's right," Ubik said to the Count. "You could not do it, you could not take away a part of yourself!" The Count's wife seemed pleased to let her live, with a smile on her face and covered in sweat. "But the triumphant smile of that traitor, took you to the depths of despair" In the image of the past, the Count grabbed the edge of the blade with his two bare hands, with the tip at the neck. "Therefore, to escape from it, you decided to end your life... However..." On a wooden table, was the green Behelit in a cup, along with the rest of the limbs of the human body on the table. wood. The features of the oval object began to form. "That moment of despair... It was within the cycle of causality." The four figures of Void, Ubik, Slan and Conrad had appeared in front of the Count. "The lament of your soul, which could not be relieved by the gods of this world, opened the dimensional door!"

Puck and the Kwamis were silent; What was to come next, would not be nice.

"And you said," Ubik continued with the story: " _Are they gods, or messengers from hell? Anyway... Free me from this pain! If they do, I'll give them what they want?_ And then we promised you that we would become a supernatural being who would never know the anguish or despair. "The image showed Slan pointing out Teresia's nude mother. "In exchange..." The Count turned his gaze to his wife; His face was full of sweat and the tears came like a waterfall. "It only took a few words!" Void's cadaverous hand formed the Mark, which shone like a bright torch. Further on, the Count had become his way of Apostle; tearing and eating the mutilated bodies of the pagans.

Teresia had been petrified by the horrible scene that was happening; Watching her father become the monster he had first seen left her frozen with fear.

"Yes... you certainly said them!" Ubik's glasses shone through the reflection of the images. "I offer this woman as a sacrifice! You could not destroy the life of the person you loved and hated the most with your own hands! And for that reason you agreed! To bury your weak human heart! To be beyond the humanity!"

Void raised her hand to Teresia, and the Mark manifested in front of the girl.

"We will grant your ardent desire!" Ubik said with an uplift in his voice.

Teresia screamed in fear, while the Count watched in horror as his daughter screamed; It was choosing or dying.

"Hey bug!" Guts exclaimed in a dry voice to Puck, earning the attention of the Kwamis. "My right arm... cure it"

"Hey?"

"Quick!" He hurried. "!Do it now!"

"But..."

"Guts is right!" Nooroo said desperately.

"You have to do it, Puck!" Tikki commented with exasperation.

"They are right" Guts replied in a weak and bitter voice. "If you do not do it fast, your friend will receive the Mark as well as my"

The elf nodded, and proceeded to heal his arm. While with the Count, his life hung in the balance: he sacrificed his daughter to recover her form as an Apostle, or to die for her injuries. I was at a crossroads, and I did not know which way to go.

"What is the problem, Count?" replied Ubik with his sardonic countenance at their corners. "What is it that makes you doubt?"

"Teresia" The count's left eye spilled in a sea of tears for the fate of his daughter.

"Within a very short time the flame of your life will be extinguished"

"As you are already one of us" commented Slan. "It will not be possible for you to rest in peace when you die"

Femto pointed to the west side of the infinite dimension of stairs.

"Look at that, Count," he said.

The Count looked at the address, and his only one widened in panic, as did Teresia. Guts writhed in pain, causing Puck and the Kwamis to back away. The blood of the Black Swordsman shot out of the Mark.

"Guts!" Puck shouted worried, until a strong pain affected him, holding his stomach while moaning, as if a huge anvil had crushed him.

"Puck!" Tikki exclaimed, but he took her arm and motioned her to look forward. When she did, Amethyst's eyes widened in terror, as did her companions.

A huge vortex with a large whirlpool in the center was in front of them. The deformed faces of the spirits of the Apostles were like fish, swimming in a great sea of them; moving agrosomodo, rotating around the whirlpool spiral. The sea of thoughts of the specters terrified the Kwamis and the elf.

"E ... That's ...!" He tried to complete the words the Count, but his fear took over his voice.

"It's the conduit, Count," Femto commented calmly. "It's just a part, but ... this is Hell!"

On the floor, Guts was not moving where he was. The Mark did not stop beating him with great intensity when exposed to the vortex of the Apostles. Femto continued speaking.

"Count, your soul is close to being pure evil, when your body dies, your soul will be attracted and captured by this wave of evil and dragged into Hell, and you will be locked in the crucible of dark thoughts for all eternity. maintaining your individuality will be impossible, you will become one with darkness like a drop of water in the vast ocean"

"This is the fate of those who engage with demons," Slan commented with malice in his voice.

 _'What is involved with the demons'_ thought Wayzz when he saw how the Black Swordsman was dying. _'So ... Guts too ...?!'_ He turned his gaze to the vortex; the eyes of the specters of the Apostles shone like pearls, and their spectral bodies were like milk, revolving around a hurricane vortex. He and his friends could feel the enormous amount of evil concentrated in one place.

"Count," Femto answered strictly seriously. "You have two options: reincarnate as a demon, or be devoured by those spirits ... and be dragged to nothing"

"Just a few words," Conrad said, hands clasped. "You just have to say _I offer my daughter as a sacrifice_ "

"Consequently the Mark will be placed on your daughter" spoke Ubik with his mischievous voice, flying like a bird with enthusiasm.

"That girl will become the property of evil"

The Mark of Sacrifice shone like a torch in front of the Count's daughter. When she tried to get away from that, the girl's hand only touched the edge of the floor. Down there was a precipice with many more stairs. She cried for her miserable life.

 _'Decide,'_ Void ordered with authority.

The Count was silent in his pool of blood. He had little life left. He needed to live, but at the cost of his daughter's life. A part of him wanted revenge on the Black Swordsman, but another part told him not to sacrifice it. Teresia was everything the Count needed to live. He had become an Apostle to protect his offspring from outside dangers. He had already lost his love for his wife, but Teresia was his pillar. _'No ...'_ he repeated mentally several times. _'Do not die...!'_ A tear drop formed in her eye, where she could see her daughter's reflection, crying. ' _Teresia'_

The flame of the Mark of Sacrificie disappeared during a flash in seconds, which surprised the five members of the God Hand, including Guts and the flying magical beings.

 _'The thread of causality has been cut off,'_ Void commented with a deep echo.

In the center of the whirlpool, a kind of body arose, grouped like a worm. The direction of the bodies went to the Count, where he left some roots of his face, until the bodies grabbed him.

'The bodies are taking the Count to Hell,' thought Wayzz, observing how one of the dead distinguished himself from the half of Vargas's eaten face; his expression was of revenge.

The roots took the human and robust body of the Count, where he was being dragged by the dead. His last glance before being dragged, was that of his daughter. 'Teresia' The Count tried to stretch, but the hands of the dead had him trapped. His yelled his name, but it was too late; the bodies of the dead had taken him to the vortex.

But it did not end there.

Another wave of the meandering shape of the dead had grabbed Guts' leg. Seeing him in danger, Plagg threw himself towards, and blew, causing them to be torn apart in several places.

"Impressive" replied Femto surprised.

 _'That's why the Kwamis are considered dangerous to us,'_ said Void.

"The power of the black cat is undoubtedly the most dangerous" commented Ubik, with his evil face.

"Each of them has a different power, especially that of the ladybug," said Conrad.

"They are so beautiful and beautiful, but at the same time, a pebble on the scene of causality," explained Slan.

Guts aimed his gun, ready to be fired towards Femto, but the dimension of the stairs began to change. Now he was in the great throne room. Guts watched as the gap began to close, getting one last look from Femto, until it closed completely.

In an opening in the wall, the moonlight illuminated the Count's lifeless human body; only the torso was with half the head and without the lower half. Teresia did not stop crying. Puck, Pollen, Duzu and Trixx approached her, but she rejected them.

"No..." she said, her face full of tears. "NO! NO! NO!" she repeated furiously. "I did not want this to happen!"

The four remained silent, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"It's a lie..." Teresia said, with both hands on her head, crying. "That place... does not exist... it's a lie" He grabbed his legs. "I want to go back to that room, I do not want to live... in a place like that... I do not want to live" he trembled with despair. "If I have to live in a place like that... I'd rather be dead"

The four flew around her to comfort her, but the impact of the knife at her side caught her attention, as did Puck, Pollen, Trixx and Duzu. Turning his gaze, he found Guts, leaning on the handle of his broadsword, with the Kwamis behind him.

"Then... kill yourself"

The answer made the girl stop wailing, but it made Puck shoot out, and slap him in the face. He did not seem to affect him.

"You're too cruel, Guts," the elf reproached him with a frown. "Even you should understand what Teresia is feeling now!" he shouted angrily.

"That's why," Guts continued, without paying attention. "Is not it better to die? If you can not stand it, it's better to end it all now." He gestured toward the knife beside him. "It's very easy, just cut off your hand with that, and everything will end... all those unpleasant feelings..." The girl looked at the page. Guts continued: "You will go to heaven, will not you? Or maybe you prefer to go to Hell, that way you can reunite with your father and mother"

 _'Is seriously...!'_ Tikki exclaimed internally. _'He's saying it seriously...!_ '

"It's your life" His voice was unrepentant. "Do what you want"

After hesitating for a minute, Teresia accepted her own decision; he took the blade, and put its edge on his wrist of his right arm, until Puck interposed, as did the three Kwamis. Puck shouted for him to stop, while the three Kwamis shouted at her in front of her. The ground where she was began to creak, then the stoneware fell, but she held on to the edge of Guts sword, preventing it from falling.

With blood covering the edges of his broadsword, Guts, gripping the handle, threw it to the floor. Teresia had a deep cut in the palm of her two hands, being in a fetal position, crying.

"You're good?!" Puck asked alarmed.

Guts was on his knees, hugging the blade of the sword, trembling. He looked at the palm of his bandaged hand, and squeezed it tightly. Wayzz and they were worried about his position.

"Wait, I'll cure you right away," Puck replied, but the girl did not open them, causing the elf to be confused. Seeing his look, Puck was shocked. _'Teresia...?'_

"All this happened because you came here..." the girl's voice was bitter and sour, surprising the three Kwamis. "If only you had not appeared.." he shot her a piercing look full of hatred and resentment. "If you were not for you..."

Guts remained silent, got up from the floor and went to where the priest's body was.

"From that look it seems you have no intention of dying soon" he took his cloak from Daal's dead body, put it around and grabbed the Behelith off the floor. "Well, okey"

"I'm going to kill you," Teresia continued with rancor. "Demon... someday... I'll kill you with my own hands!"

'Teresia!' Puck exclaimed internally 'It can not be...!' He watched him leave, followed by Wayzz and his friends.

"Sure," Guts replied with a smile. "Come when you're ready..."

He walked straight to the exit, but then stopped. When the Kwamis saw the sad face of Guts, he pushed them away, and continued towards the entrance. At the exit, Pollen, Trixx and Duzu accompanied them, as did Puck; since Teresia did not need them all.

Without any complaint, the group made up of seven Kwamis and an elf accompanied the Black Swordsman in his long journey without direction, walking towards unknown routes, full of dangers and conflicts.

* * *

 **This is the end of the story of this crossing. It took me several days to finish it because I was busy with other stories. It was long, but I managed to finish it.**

 **Some facts about the story.**

 **1) Berserk's world develops in one aspect of Medieval Europe; since the map of Berserk has a kinship with that of Europe.**

 **2) The God Hand can not face the Kwamis, because these beings have powerful powers during the creation of the Universe; I say it to see it in the series. Also, his name is translated as cosmic gods.**

 **Also, you may be able to add in this fanfic, that the Miraculous Ladybug series may be set in the world of Berserk, since it is possible that the world was changed during the battle of Guts in his Berserker Armor against the God Hand.**

 **Leave a review and a comment on the story.**

 **A greeting.**


End file.
